Le destin du USS Hawking
by Supersalee
Summary: Une nouvelle menace pèse sur la Fédération. La fameuse guerre temporelle dont on a souvent entendue parler se rapproche dangereusement de la frontière et le USS Hawking sera appelé pour tenter un voyage dans le temps, mais dès le début ça tourne au vinaigre.
1. Lors des derniers épisodes

**_Toutes les histoires de la série Scientia sont bâties comme des épisodes de la série télévisée. Chaque épisode est une histoire à part entière avec une intrigue secondaire centrée sur le développement des personnages. Il y a une évolution d'une histoire à l'autre, mais chaque histoire peut être lue seule._**

 _Ceci est le dernier épisode de cette saison virtuelle. Il conclut la plupart des intrigues commencées pendant la saison. Il est donc recommandé de lire les autres épisodes avant. Cependant, ce chapitre se veut un résumé des autres épisodes autant pour ceux qui préfèrent commencer par cet épisode que pour ceux qui les ont lues, mais qui ont besoin d'un rafraîchissement._

 _ **Pour aller directement au premier chapitre, vous n'avez qu'à aller au chapitre suivant.** _

_Si vous n'avez pas lu les épisodes précédentes, ces résumés sont plein de spoilers._

 _La série Scientia prend place environ quinze ans après le dernier film de « The Next Generation »._

Épisode 1 : Le privilège du grade

Le capitaine Léa Roberge vient de recevoir le commandement d'un vaisseau scientifique. Elle reçoit sa première mission qui consiste à enquêter sur des mutations extrêmes dont sont victimes les habitants d'une colonie humaine.

Très vite, on découvre les vestiges d'une ancienne civilisation disparue et des robots arachnides, les Komédos, créés par cette civilisation. Ces robots s'attaquent à l'équipe d'exploration et le capitaine Roberge doit organiser une mission de sauvetage.

Elle réalisera le danger que représente ce nouvel ennemi, les Komédos et apprendra que le dernier vaisseau à avoir visité la colonie a été infecté et est porté disparu.

Épisode 2 : Douze

L'Enseigne Douze-cent-trois, le pilote du Hawking, est le premier Trentien à faire partie de Starfleet. Il vient d'une planète où les chiffres ont une signification sacrée.

Il y a aussi trois genres sur leur planète: le mâle, la femelle et le progénien. La reproduction peut se faire uniquement à deux, mais le progénien a la capacité de modeler les gênes du nouveau-né et c'est ce qui a remplacé l'évolution sur Trente.

Quand l'équipage du vaisseau est enlevé par une créature qui absorbe les esprits, l'enseigne Douze est mystérieusement épargné, ce qui attire l'attention de la créature. Il la convaincra de libérer l'équipage en s'offrant en remplacement. La créature accepte mais au moment où elle tente d'absorber son esprit, c'est lui qui prend le contrôle. Le capitaine réussi à le convaincre de revenir sur le Hawking, mais le mystère demeure : comment l'Enseigne Douze-cent-trois a-t-il pu dominer la créature?

Épisode 3 : Factions

Le Gardien de l'éternité s'est réveillé et il veut parler au capitaine Roberge. Il l'envoie alors trois mille ans dans le futur où elle a pour mission de créer un mur temporel empêchant les voyages vers un futur plus éloigné.

On apprend qu'il y a une guerre temporelle avec plusieurs factions dont l'Agence de surveillance inter-temporelle, qui doit être fondée par Léa, elle-même, dans le futur.

Épisode 4 : Les forces d'attractions

Pour combattre les Komédos, découverts à l'épisode 1, Léa reçoit le commandement d'une flotte et une bataille épique s'engage contre les vaisseaux komédos faits entièrement de petits robots arachnides.

Mais au travers cette histoire de combats et ses inquiétudes faces à la menace, Léa prend conscience qu'elle est amoureuse de son chef ingénieur, Tom Parksan, après qu'il lui ait, lui-aussi, avoué ses sentiments. Considérant sa position de capitaine, elle refuse d'entamer une relation avec lui, alors que de son côté, il décide de l'attendre.

Épisode 5 : L'élu

Douze-Cent-Trois se fait enlever alors qu'il se rend aux funérailles de son progénien. Une enquête s'amorce, à la fois pour retrouver l'enseigne que pour trouver l'assassin du progénien. On découvre une légende au sujet d'une expérience génétique visant à créé une sur-être qui aurait été abandonnée. La vérité est que cette expérience s'est poursuivit et que la mutation du « sur-être » a été donnée à Douze-cent-trois par son progénien. Il a le pouvoir de contrôler des populations entière par la pensée.

Pour l'aider à se libérer de son ravisseur, le docteur Sermak va faire une fusion mentale sur Douze pour lui permettre de concentrer son pouvoir uniquement sur son ravisseur.

Une fois de retour sur le Hawking, Douze-cent-trois demande à Sermak de lui effacer la mémoire pour qu'il oublie qu'il possède ce pouvoir et ainsi éviter de l'utiliser.

Épisode 6 : Permission spéciale

Le vaisseau est arrimé à une station pour des transformations majeures. Une partie de l'équipage est en permission.

Pendant ce temps, Léa et Tom se rendent à une conférence en navette. Leur navette est attaquée par une créature qui disparaît après avoir vidée presque toutes leurs réserves d'énergie.

Après qu'ils aient été secourus, une enquête, dirigée par Myriam s'organise sur cette attaque. Léa décide enfin d'accepter d'entamer une relation avec Tom, mais ils sont surpris en train de s'embrasser par l'amiral DeSoto. Il accepte de convaincre l'amirauté de les laisser sur le même vaisseau, mais leur fait promettre de garder leur relation secrète.

 ** _Et maintenant la suite..._**


	2. Priorité 2

C'était un vaisseau de guerre, fait pour la guerre et piloté par des guerriers, mais pas pour les guerres qui se gagnent avec les armes, du moins pas des armes conventionnelles. Ce prédateur combattait avec les armes du temps. Son équipage était formé de cinq guerriers du temps, tous de la race des Keptas, sauf le commandant qui était un Ipta à crête, une espèce rare chez les reptiliens de l'empire Xur.

Leur mission était des plus délicates. Il devait se rendre sur Sol IV, aussi appelé Mars par les humains pour retarder l'implantation de la colonie martienne vers la fin du vint-et-unième siècle. Ceci devrait causer un ralentissement dans l'expansion de la Fédération vers le quadrant Delta au 26e siècle.

Cette mission était délicate à cause de l'impact qu'avaient eu les humains sur cette partie de la galaxie. Le moindre faux pas et toute une série d'événements inattendues pourraient nuire à leur combat plutôt qu'à servir leur cause.

Les humains étaient leurs ennemis, du moins, la Fédération et l'Agence du temps et c'est pour les combattre qu'ils avaient modifié leur vaisseau et amélioré leur technologie. Vu l'impact de la Fédération dans l'histoire sur cette partie de la galaxie, ils ne pouvaient faire disparaître la race humaine sans causer de paradoxes et c'est pour ça qu'ils devaient être prudents.

Vêtus de leurs uniformes gris, les cinq guerriers du temps étaient prêts. S'il le fallait, ils donneraient leur vie. Le commandant fit signe au pilote qui se prépara à atterrir. Les petits vaisseaux Xurs étaient pratiques, manœuvrables, discrets et pouvaient atterrir partout sans problème.

La planète était rouge, tout comme leur planète d'origine, Xurat. C'était d'ailleurs un monde idéal pour leur espèce, un monde aride, avec une atmosphère faite en grande partie de gaz carbonique. Cependant, sur Mars, il y faisait beaucoup trop froid pour leur sang de reptilien.

Les humains avaient commencé à terraformer ce petit paradis. Pour ralentir la colonisation, il suffisait de saboter le système de pompage qui devait extraire l'eau cachée sous la surface pour irriguer les terres et les préparer pour l'ensemencement de plantes produisant de grandes quantités d'oxygène.

Le vaisseau atterrit non loin de la zone de pompage. Les reptiliens en sortirent un à un, vêtus de combinaisons thermiques et l'arme au point.

\- Par ici, dit le commandant.

Son commando le suivit vers la zone de pompage, ils marchèrent pendant vingt minutes. Puis, l'Ipta arrêta sa marche, sa crête s'était redressée. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Les autres le regardaient, intrigués. Un des reptiliens activa un scanner portatif.

\- Une tempête de sable vient droit sur nous et à toute vitesse.

\- Au vaisseau, cria le commandant!

Ils coururent vers le vaisseau qui disparaissait sous les murs de poussière que soulevait le vent. La force inouï de la tempête les pris par surprise. Deux reptiliens furent emportés par le vent, le pilote reçu un rocher sur le crâne, le commandant et le dernier reptilien furent enterrés vivants.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Le capitaine Léa Roberge était installée à son bureau. Elle buvait une limonade en approuvant quelques requêtes. L'époque où elle se sentait toujours dépassée par cette partie de son travail était révolue. Elle avait enfin trouvé un équilibre dans son travail et tout ça, en établissant tout simplement une routine. Le matin, à la première heure, elle s'y attelait. S'il y avait des alertes ou des imprévus, elle remettait ce travail au lendemain à la même heure et ça fonctionnait bien ainsi. Il lui restait encore deux requêtes. La première venait de l'ingénierie, elle l'ouvrit et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en lisant le texte.

«Provenance: Lieutenant-commandeur Tomal Parksan, chef ingénieur.

Département: Ingénierie.

Objet de la requête: Inspection d'un nouveau programme holographique intitulé « Pique-nique romantique sur un bateau à vapeur du 19e siècle. ».

Date requise: Demain soir 20h.

Matériel nécessaire: vêtements appropriés pour l'époque. Je fournis la nourriture et les consommations.»

Sa relation avec le commandeur Parksan était des plus improbables. Elle était le capitaine et il faisait partie son staff; dans les circonstances, c'était inapproprié. Cependant, il existe des exceptions à toutes les règles. Il arrivait qu'on tombe amoureux sans l'avoir prémédité. L'amirauté avait été avisée de la situation et avait imposé quelques conditions. Et l'une d'elle stipulait qu'à moins qu'ils se marient, l'équipage ne devait pas être au courant de leur relation. Ils devaient donc se cacher pour se voir. Ce n'était déjà pas très facile avec le peu de temps libre dont ils disposaient, ce jeu de cache-cache imposé était parfois éreintant.

Tom pouvait souvent se montrer créatif dans ses invitations, surtout quand ça faisait plusieurs jours que Léa n'avait pas été disponible à cause d'une série d'imprévues, ce qui était plutôt courants, vue sa position. Elle était disponible à cette heure, enfin pour le moment, et son dernier tête à tête avec son amoureux remontait à au moins deux semaines.

Elle approuva la demande de façon formelle et la retourna à l'expéditeur. Elle alla ensuite effacer la copie qui était normalement enregistrée dans les banques de données du vaisseau.

\- Passerelle au capitaine.

\- Ici Roberge.

\- Nous recevons un message prioritaire de Starfleet Command.

\- Transférez-le ici.

Sur l'écran de son terminal s'afficha le logo de Starfleet sur un fond bleu. Ensuite, un texte s'afficha:

«Message au Capitaine Léa Roberge du USS Hawking.

Vous avez ordre de vous rendre sur Terre, pour une rencontre urgente, priorité deux.

Amiral Kathryn Janeway, Starfleet Command.»

Elle resta surprise. C'était la première fois qu'elle recevait un message de priorité deux, un message de priorité un était extrêmement rare. Un message de priorité deux voulait dire qu'il se passait quelque chose de très sérieux. Elle était surprise, cependant, que ce soit elle ou son vaisseau qui soit demandé. Avaient-ils trouvés des signes d'activité komedos?

Elle se leva et retourna sur la passerelle.

\- Enseigne Douze, dit-elle à son pilote, mettez le cap vers le secteur 0-0-1, distorsion 8.


	3. Rencontre au sommet

L'amiral Janeway se rendit d'un pas rapide vers la salle de conférence du QG de Starfleet. Elle avait la direction des opérations des vaisseaux scientifiques de la flotte, mais le projet en cours avait été mené en collaboration avec Starfleet Intelligence. Il ne restait qu'une petite mise au point à faire qui consistait à en aviser les principaux intéressés, c'est-à-dire, l'équipage du Hawking.

Elle entra dans la salle de conférence, plusieurs amiraux s'y trouvaient déjà ainsi que le capitaine Roberge et son second, le commandeur White. Kathryn Janeway déposa son padd et prit un siège.

\- Tout le monde est là, dit l'amiral Rodrigez qui présidait. On peut commencer. Amiral Janeway?

\- Il faudrait d'abord mettre nos deux invitées au courant de ce qui se passe, commença-t-elle.

\- Allez-y amiral. Je tiens à préciser au capitaine et au commandeur que tout ce que vous entendrez ici est classé secret.

Les deux femmes répondirent d'un signe de tête.

\- Il y a deux ans, nous avons découvert l'épave d'un vaisseau spatial inconnue sur Mars, exposée après un tremblement de terre. Il y avait des corps momifiés autour.

Elle pianota sur le petit clavier qui était devant elle, incorporé dans la table de conférence et une image des corps momifiés apparue sur un écran holographique au milieu de la table. Étonnée, Léa se leva et s'approcha.

\- Ce sont les reptiliens qui prennent part à la guerre temporelle.

\- Je savais que vous les reconnaîtriez, capitaine. Vous et votre premier officier sont les seules ici présentes à avoir rencontré des spécimens vivants.

\- C'était donc un vaisseau temporel.

\- Il était salement endommagé et quand on a essayé de l'étudier, il s'est autodétruit, tuant quatre ingénieurs.

\- Nous savons déjà qu'il y a une guerre temporelle quelque part dans notre futur, et que notre présent et notre passé y a subi plusieurs incursions, ajouta l'amiral Rodriguez.

\- Mais nous ignorions comment traiter cette menace avant de lire le mémo que vous avez publié après votre voyage 3000 ans dans le futur, ajouta Janeway.

\- Quel mémo, demanda Myriam?

\- Pour résumer, dit Léa, je proposais qu'une organisation indépendante soit créée pour contrôler les voyages dans le temps.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas le faire exactement de cette façon, dit Janeway. Mais, ceci nous a donné une idée. Starfleet intelligence travaille depuis longtemps à la création d'une machine à voyager dans le temps. Vous y avez apporté une aide inestimable au début de votre carrière, capitaine Roberge. Le projet s'est poursuivi sans vous et s'est développé. Nous avons donc décidé de créer le premier vaisseau de Starfleet dédié aux voyages dans le temps.

Myriam comprit la première.

\- Le Hawking?

\- Il y avait plus dans les modifications que nous avons faites sur votre vaisseau récemment que ce que nous avons bien voulu vous dire. C'était plus qu'une simple mise à niveau.

\- Mon chef ingénieur m'a effectivement fait part de ses doutes à ce sujet, coupa Léa.

\- Capitaine Roberge, parmi tous les capitaine de Starfleet, vous êtes la plus compétente pour diriger ce genre de vaisseau. Votre doctorat en physique temporel et vos expériences avec cette fameuse guerre temporelle vous qualifient plus que tout autre.

\- Le Hawking ne sera donc plus un vaisseau scientifique.

\- Il le sera encore. Votre véritable mission doit rester secrète, vous êtes donc officiellement un vaisseau scientifique et vous aurez parfois des missions scientifiques à effectuer, au travers le reste.

Léa resta pensive un moment. Elle ne croyait pas sa chance. Elle allait maintenant travailler dans son domaine, tout en restant aux commandes de son vaisseau. Elle allait explorer de nouvelles frontière comme aucun autres vaisseaux d'explorations ne l'avaient fait avant elle.

\- Un officier spécialement formé sera assigné sur votre vaisseau, il sera votre technicien temporel. Vous avez travaillé avec lui sur le projet, il s'agit du lieutenant-commandeur Simon Byrd. Il vous montrera comment utiliser les nouvelles fonctions de votre vaisseau.

Elle se rappelait bien de l'enseigne Byrd qui avait travaillé avec elle sur le projet. Il était intelligent, opportuniste et compétent. Il ferait l'affaire.

\- Il reste à vous donner votre première mission temporelle, reprit l'amiral Rodrigez. Vous devrez enquêter sur ces reptiliens. Que faisaient-ils sur Mars à cette époque? Quel était leur plan. Ont-ils réussit? Ont-ils modifié la ligne du temps? Est-il nécessaire de la restaurer?

Janeway lui tendit le padd qu'elle avait apporté.

\- Toutes les informations sont là-dessus. Vous les transférerez sur votre ordinateur quand vous serez à bord. Le niveau de protection de ces données doit être de niveau un.

\- Oui, amiral, répondit Léa en prenant le padd.

\- La réunion est terminée, conclut Rodrigez.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Léa quitta la salle de conférence avec les autres. Elle fut vite rejointe par l'amiral Janeway.

\- Capitaine Roberge, je dois vous parler, dit Kathryn.

Léa tendit le padd à Myriam.

\- Retournez au vaisseau, commandeur, je vous rejoindrai tout à l'heure.

Myriam partit, la laissant dans le corridor avec Janeway.

\- Marchons, dit l'amiral.

Intriguée, Léa la suivit. Au bout d'un moment, l'amiral parla.

\- J'ai certaines réserves sur les recommandations de l'amiral DeSoto.

Léa comprit qu'il était question de sa relation avec son chef ingénieur. DeSoto les avait surpris en train de s'embrasser. Il en avait d'abord été choqué, mais Tom avait réussi à le convaincre que leur relation était sérieuse et qu'ils étaient prêts à tout pour rester ensemble. DeSoto avait alors imposé certaines conditions et il avait promis de convaincre l'amirauté de les laisser ensemble sur le Hawking.

\- Il s'agit de ma vie privée, amiral.

\- Capitaine, vous réalisez que votre situation est unique dans la flotte. Il y a quelques couples mariés, bien sûr, mais ils l'étaient tous déjà avant qu'un des deux soit promu capitaine.

\- J'en suis consciente, amiral.

\- Je suis perplexe face à tout ça. Qu'arrivera-t-il si le commandeur Parksan tombe en désaccords avec une de vos décisions? Allez-vous plier pour ne pas nuire à votre couple? Va-t-il aller jusqu'à l'insubordination? Comment l'équipage réagira?

\- Vous avez raison, amiral, cette situation est unique et nous devons nous adapter à chaque problème quand il se présente. Il se trouve que le commandeur Parksan a déjà été en désaccord avec certaines de mes décisions et ça n'a affecté ni mon couple, ni mon autorité.

Devant l'assurance de Léa, Janeway adoucit le ton.

\- Quand j'étais capitaine, moi et mon équipage, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans une situation où nous ne pouvions compter que sur nous-même et des liens très étroits se sont développés entre les membres de l'équipage. J'aurais facilement pu me trouver dans la même situation que vous… enfin, pas avec mon chef ingénieur, mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire. J'ai su me contrôler pour le bien de l'équipage.

Léa soupira.

\- Je ne l'ai pas prémédité, amiral, et je me suis battue contre mes sentiments pendant longtemps. J'aurais pu continuer indéfiniment ou le faire transférer, mais…

Elle hésita alors que l'amiral la regardait fixement. Elle monta le ton.

\- J'ai pris ma décision et je vais me battre pour rester avec lui, qu'importe ce qu'en pense l'amirauté de Starfleet. Ce n'est pas contre le règlement et vous le savez. Alors, si vous décidez de nous séparer, vous devrez vous trouver un nouveau capitaine pour votre vaisseau temporel.

Contre toute attente, Janeway sourit.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller contre les recommandations de l'amiral DeSoso. Vous êtres sous mon commandement, je tenais à avoir un aperçu de ce qu'il en est pour me faire une idée par moi-même. À cela, je n'ai qu'un commentaire à rajouter. Il est difficile, voire presque impossible, sur un petit vaisseau comme le vôtre de garder ce genre de chose secrète. Évitez de faire durer les fiançailles trop longtemps.

Léa comprenait le point de vue de l'amiral, mais le fait que son dernier conseil ressemblait à un ordre l'irrita, il s'agissait de sa vie privée après tout. Elle choisit de ne pas montrer son agacement, l'important était que l'amiral n'allait pas les séparer.

\- Compris, amiral, répondit-elle.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Le docteur Sermak était avec l'enseigne Douze dans ses quartiers. Comme il le faisait régulièrement depuis quelques temps, il venait lui enseigner la méditation vulcaine pour l'aider à contrôler un pouvoir mental qu'il avait hérité de son progénien, son troisième parent. Ce pouvoir pouvait lui permettre de contrôler les sentiments d'un groupe à grande échelle. Sa mémoire des événements l'ayant amené à découvrir ce pouvoir avaient été effacée. Douze ignorait donc qu'il avait ce pouvoir, il croyait devoir faire de la méditation pour contrôler une rare maladie qui affectait sa mémoire. Ironiquement, c'est lui qui avait décidé de se faire effacer la mémoire et de faire de la méditation vulcaine. Seulement, il ne se rappelait pas avoir pris une telle décision.

Dans ses quartiers, des coussins avaient été installés sur le sol et sur une petite table basse, une chandelle avait été allumée. Le Vulcain et le Trentien étaient assis face à face ce chaque côté de la table et la chandelle était au centre de la table.

\- Concentrez-vous sur votre respiration, dit le Vulcain. Fixez la flamme.

Douze-cent-trois suivait les directives en silence. Il aimait méditer, c'était nouveau pour lui et ça le stimulait grandement. Après chaque séance, il se sentait plus concentré, plus en contrôle et étrangement, plus fort.

\- C'est vous qui contrôlez votre esprit et non votre esprit qui vous contrôle, insista le Vulcain.

Douze réalisa qu'il avait perdu sa concentration, en laissant errer ses pensées.

Il se concentra sur la flamme qui lui faisait penser aux aurores sur Trente, surtout à la lumière de l'étoile jaune quand elle se levait avant l'étoile rouge. Il aimait se lever tôt pour assister aux deux aurores et c'est ce qui lui manquait le plus depuis qu'il avait quitté Trente. Il réalisa que son esprit vagabondait à nouveau. Il fixa la flamme jusqu'à ce que sa lumière emplisse son esprit et prit une lente inspiration.

\- C'est bien, dit le Vulcain.

\- Roberge à tous le staff, dit son communicateur, veuillez-vous rendre à la salle de conférence.

Douze sursauta. Ce n'était pas une bonne façon de terminer une séance de médication.

\- Nous reprendrons plus tard, dit Sermak, continuez de méditer à tous les soirs.

\- Si seulement ça pouvait me ramener la mémoire, soupira le Trentien!

\- Ça vous évitera d'autres pertes de mémoire, enseigne.

\- Merci pour votre aide, docteur.


	4. Le nouvel officier

Leur patrie avait depuis longtemps été détruite par la guerre. Maintenant, leur vie était dans l'espace et dans le temps. Ils faisaient tous partis de l'empire Xur, un empire sans planète mère, un empire fait d'une flotte de milliers de vaisseaux de guerre, un empire intemporel. Cet empire incluait tous les types de reptiliens de l'ancienne planète Xura, aujourd'hui détruite. Il y avait les Iptas, qui étaient l'élite, les dirigeants, les dominants. Il n'y en avait qu'une poignée et c'était suffisant. On pouvait les identifier grâce à leur crête. Il y avait aussi les Keptas, les guerriers fiers et forts. Ils étaient nés pour combattre. Il y avait les Komras, la classe ouvrière, pour le ne pas dire les esclaves, qui ne faisaient que travailler du début à la fin de leur courte vie. Il y avait finalement les Sepmas, les pondeuses, autrefois les reines, mais depuis que les Iptas avaient pris le contrôle, elles n'étaient que des reproductrices. Il y en avait peu et leur vie entière, elles ne faisaient que pondre.

Quand leur planète avait été détruite, ils s'étaient répandus dans leur secteur et avait pris tout ce qu'il pouvait pour continuer leur existence. Ils s'étaient rapidement constitués une flotte de vaisseaux volés et améliorés avec des technologies empruntées. Cependant, ils s'étaient retrouvés coincés entre les puissances du secteur, les Romulanais, les Klingons et la Fédération. Il leur avait été impossible de poursuivre leur expansion jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent, à la dérive, un vaisseau du futur, capable de voyager dans le temps. Ils avaient rapidement adapté cette technologie à toute leur flotte et avaient littéralement disparu de la carte de leur époque, le 25e siècle, pour se répandre partout dans l'histoire.

C'étaient des nomades, autant dans le temps que dans l'espace et au travers les époques, ils avaient étendu leur domination par des raids pour s'emparer des ressources nécessaires à leur mode de vie.

Ils avaient rapidement compris qu'avec le voyage dans le temps, ils ne pouvaient pas faire ce qu'ils voulaient et la moindre modification pouvait avoir un impact sur leur propre histoire. Ils avaient donc appris où ils devaient frapper sans risques et où ils pouvaient intervenir pour leur propre bénéfice.

C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient attirés l'attention de l'Agence temporel et amené la première guerre temporelle. Elle avait plusieurs nom, certain l'appelait la guerre froide temporelle et d'autre la petite guerre du temps, mais pour l'agence, c'est simplement la guerre temporelle. Il y avait d'autres factions impliquées dans cette guerre du temps, mais on se frappait à eux plus rarement.

Ce matin, sur le vaisseau de guerre, c'était le branle-bas de combat. Un jeune Keptas venait de passer son initiation et il était maintenant un guerrier. C'était sa première mission. Il était prêt pour le combat, il entra sur la passerelle. Le commandant se leva et regarda tous ses guerriers.

\- Nous avons une mission de la plus haute importance. Nous devons empêcher la création de l'Agence. Nous devons capturer le Hawking et tuer le capitaine Roberge. Si nous réussissions, plus rien ne limitera notre expansion dans le temps et dans l'espace.

\- Xur vaincra, crièrent tous les guerriers.

\- Xur vaincra, criait le jeune Keptas, survolté!

\- Préparez-vous pour une incursion au 22e siècle.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Quand le capitaine Roberge entra dans la salle de conférence, tous les autres étaient arrivés et l'attendait. Ils tournèrent tous leur regard vers celui qui l'accompagnait, un humain d'âge moyen, portant un uniforme au col bleu.

\- Je vous présente le lieutenant-commandeur Simon Byrd, il sera officier scientifique spécialiste sur le Hawking et fera parti du staff. Veuillez-vous asseoir commandeur.

Il prit le siège libre juste à côté du capitaine.

\- Tout ce que je vais vous dire doit demeurer secret. Ce vaisseau a maintenant une nouvelle orientation. Il a été équipé pour les voyages dans le temps et nous devrons enquêter sur une guerre temporelle dont Starfleet a eu des échos. Nous devrons aussi protéger notre ligne du temps contre toute modification si possible. Des questions?

Le silence répondit à sa question. Tout le monde la regardait, surpris par cette annonce.

\- Notre première mission va nous amener au 22e siècle, à l'époque précédent la colonisation de Mars. Commandeur Byrd?

Le nouvel officier se leva et alla vers l'écran. Une image de la planète Mars s'afficha.

\- Il fallut trente ans pour terraformer Mars et la rendre habitable pour la première colonie Martienne. C'est pendant cette période pré-coloniale qu'une incursion temporelle a eu lieu. Nous croyons qu'ils ont tenté de saboter le terra-formage et ainsi retarder la colonisation de la planète. À cette époque précaire de l'exploration spatiale sur Terre, ce retard aurait eu des effets catastrophiques sur le programme d'exploration. On sait que beaucoup de minerais ayant servi à la construction des premiers vaisseaux d'exploration ont été extraits sur Mars et que l'essor de la colonie elle-même a encouragé les terriens à se lancer plus loin dans l'exploration de l'espace. Il est possible que le but de cette opération soit de retarder peut-être même d'empêcher la création de la Fédération.

\- Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement détruire les humains, à une époque où ils sont plus fragiles et incapables de se défendre, demanda alors Kirt Jamar?

\- Quand on manipule le temps, reprit Byrd, il faut y aller par petit coup et non par de grandes effusions. Chaque manipulation peut avoir des effets imprévus. Ces reptiliens savent ce qu'ils font et le font depuis longtemps.

\- Ils ont donc une longueur d'avance sur nous, reprit Myriam.

\- Notre mission, reprit Léa, est d'aller enquêter sur cette intrusion. Nous ne pouvons nous faire voir par eux, ni interférer, parce que leur vaisseau a été découvert à notre époque. Il faut éviter un paradoxe. Nous devons recueillir des informations sur eux et sur leur mission.

\- Il faudrait donc en capturer un avant qu'il se fasse tuer.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas interférer avec ce qui est arrivé. À notre époque nous avons trouvé un vaisseau et quatre corps.

\- Cela veut-il dire que nous devrons le tuer après l'interrogatoire, se choqua Riyax?

\- Non, coupa Léa, nous sommes dans Starfleet et nous suivons les mêmes règles de conduite. Pour l'instant, nous allons surtout les étudier, tout en gardant nos distances. Nous devrions avoir accès au vaisseau pendant qu'ils s'en éloignent. Comme il sera en bonne état, il ne risque pas de nous exploser à la figure. Nous partons dans deux jours. D'ici là, nous nous familiariserons avec nos nouveaux équipements. Cette réunion est terminée.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Quand Léa sortit de la salle de conférence, son fils, Matt, l'attendait dans le corridor. Elle fut d'abord surprise, puis inquiète. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

\- Matt? Tu veux me parler?

Il hésita.

\- Je voulais…

\- Qu'y a-t-il, s'inquiéta-t-elle?

Il lui tendit un padd, elle le parcouru des yeux rapidement. Il était accepté à l'institut d'agronomie de Regina.

\- En agronomie? Je croyais que tu voulais être archéologue.

\- Je le croyais aussi, puis j'ai réalisé que ce que j'aimais le plus en archéologie, c'était les fouilles, sur une planète, les mains dans la terre. Je veux apprendre à travailler la terre, c'est vraiment ce que je veux faire cette fois.

\- Mais à notre époque, tout le monde a accès à des réplicateurs, ce n'est pas un métier d'avenir.

\- C'est faux, il y a des gens qui préfèrent la vraie nourriture et des restaurants qui en servent, il y a aussi des colonies où l'agriculture prend une place primordiale.

\- C'est vrai, admit-elle en repensant au monde d'origine de Tom, mais pourquoi as-tu fait application sans m'en parler?

\- Je pensais que tu dirais encore que je change tout le temps d'idée.

\- Ce qui est vrai.

\- Ce que je voulais te dire, dit-il enfin, c'est que je ne repartirai pas avec toi. Je reste sur Terre.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, se révolta-t-elle! Tu n'as que dix-sept ans!

\- Je suis accepté, la session commence dans un mois. C'est ma seule chance de débarquer.

\- Mais tu seras seul… s'il t'arrive quelque chose!

\- J'ai six grands-parents et ils vivent tous sur Terre. Si j'ai besoin d'aide, je sais qui appeler.

\- Tant que tu n'as pas dix-huit ans, c'est moi qui décide, dit-elle en montant le ton. Et tu restes sur le vaisseau!

Il se mit en colère, lui arracha le padd des mains et cria.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit! C'est mon choix!

\- Ton choix jusqu'à ce que tu changes encore d'idée.

Il tourna les talons et s'en alla. Elle resta plantée devant la salle de conférence partagée entre la colère et un sentiment d'inquiétude grandissant.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Simon Byrd alla d'abord à l'ingénierie examiner les nouveaux équipements. Tom et lui travaillaient ensemble à activer le convecteur temporel qui était tout simplement déconnecté depuis son installation.

Simon trouvait le chef ingénieur plutôt simple dans sa façon d'être. Il était intelligent, certes, mais familier avec la plupart de ses officiers, faisant sans arrêt des blagues stupides. Quand Simon était aux commandes, il ne faisait jamais ça, il devait asseoir son autorité dès le départ et ne pas en déroger. Cependant, il devrait travailler avec le lieutenant-commandeur, il faudrait fraterniser.

\- Vous savez, j'ai déjà travaillé avec votre capitaine, tenta-t-il.

\- Je l'ignorais, répondit Tomal, concentré sur sa console.

\- Est-elle toujours mariée? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était veuve.

\- Son mari est mort, confirma Tom sans détourner les yeux de la console.

\- C'est ma chance, dit Byrd en souriant!

Tom leva les yeux de sa console et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Que voulez-vous dire?

\- Quand j'ai travaillé avec elle, elle était marié, alors je n'avais aucune chance, mais maintenant…

\- Vous en étiez amoureux, dit Tom d'une voix hésitante.

\- Je n'irais pas jusque-là, mais j'ai toujours pensé que nous aurions fait un beau couple. Nous avons beaucoup de points en commun, vous savez.

Tom grommela quelque chose. Simon eut l'impression qu'il était irrité.

\- Vous savez, je crois que ça pourrait encore marcher, surtout qu'elle est disponible. Elle a vieillit, c'est sûr, mais elle est toujours aussi jolie.

\- Impossible, coupa Tom avec froideur. Elle est votre officier supérieur, ce serait inapproprié.

Simon sourit.

\- Ça ne m'a jamais arrêté avant, commandeur. Il y a toujours moyen de contourner les règles.

Tom ne répondit pas, il tourna le dos à Simon, mais il semblait de mauvaise humeur. Simon ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Il ne faisait que bavarder, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'énerver. À ce moment, le capitaine fit irruption dans l'ingénierie, elle se dirigea vers Simon et Tom.

\- Est-ce que ça avance, demanda-t-elle?

\- Ça avance bien, capitaine, dit Byrd avec un sourire enjôleur. Nous aurons connecté la console dans trois heures.

\- Comme il dit, grommela Tomal.

\- Montrez-moi, dit Léa.

Simon commença à lui montrer les différents équipements et à lui expliquer leur fonctionnement alors que Tom se contentait de les regarder. Il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel chez Léa. Il pouvait le voir dans ses gestes, plus nerveux et dans le ton de sa voix, légèrement plus aigu, et dans son cas plus émotif. À un moment, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Léa. Il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer capitaine, dit-il avec empressement. Pouvez-vous passer à mon bureau?

\- D'accord, répondit-elle.

\- Puis-je vous accompagner, demanda Byrd.

\- Non, répondirent-ils en même temps!

Il les regarda s'enfermer dans le bureau sans comprendre. Quelque chose lui échappait. Quoi que ce soit, il avait bien l'intention de le découvrir.


	5. L'enfant prodigue

Matt était furieux. Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Elle voulait toujours le surveiller dans ce vaisseau trop petit pour lui, dorénavant. Elle le prenait encore pour un enfant. Ne voyait-elle pas qu'il était maintenant un homme et qu'il devait suivre sa propre voie?

Il entra dans leurs quartiers et entassa ses vêtements pêle-mêle dans une petite valise. Il prit un padd et écrivit un message à sa mère, puis se dirigea vers la salle de téléportation. Il se demandait comment il allait convaincre le technicien de le laisser aller, mais il devait tout de même essayer. Il avait encore sa lettre d'admission à l'institut d'agronomie. Il espérait la lui montrer et le convaincre que sa mère avait accepté le transfert.

En chemin, il croisa le conseiller Riyax. Matt croyait qu'il ferait comme les autres qu'il avait croisés, qu'il suivrait son chemin sans se préoccuper de l'adolescent, mais celui-ci cessa sa marche et l'interpella. De mauvaise grâce, Matt se tourna vers lui.

\- Où allez-vous comme ça, jeune homme?

Il hésita.

\- Vous avez fait votre valise, on dirait. Votre mère est-elle au courant?

\- Oui, dit-il en levant un regard de défie vers le Dénobulien. Je vais sur Terre pour étudier.

Il lui montra le padd, le conseiller en prit connaissance et le lui rendit.

\- Ce que je trouve étrange, c'est que ce vaisseau ne partira que dans deux jours. Vous êtes bien pressés de le quitter.

\- C'est comme ça.

\- Vous ne reverrez pas votre mère avant des mois, c'est plutôt surprenant qu'elle vous laisse partir tout de suite.

Il soupira.

\- Elle n'est pas d'accord avec mon choix de carrière, avoua-t-il. Mais si je ne pars pas maintenant, je devrai attendre une autre année avant de pouvoir à nouveau appliquer.

\- Vous savez, tous les parents espèrent que leurs enfants fassent un choix de carrière éclairé et qu'ils réussissent. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas d'accord avec ce choix?

\- J'ai souvent changé d'idée, admit Matt. Elle croit que je ne suis pas sérieux.

\- Vous l'êtes assez pour vouloir quitter ce vaisseau en catimini sans lui dire au revoir.

\- C'est elle qu'il faut convaincre.

\- Exactement!

\- Mais comment puis-je la convaincre?

\- Avec votre mère, il faut parler avec son cœur, pas avec sa raison. C'est étrange de la part d'une scientifique, mais elle est humaine, pleine de contradictions. Dans un cas comme ça, vous devez vous demander pourquoi ce choix en particulier et le lui expliquer exactement comme vous le ressentez.

\- Merci conseiller, dit Matt en reprenant sa route.

\- Un moment, Matthew, reprit le Dénobulien.

Il se retourna.

\- Ne croyez pas que je vais vous laissez quitter ce vaisseau sans l'accord de votre mère. Je vais aviser les officiers dans les salles de téléportations de ne pas vous laisser descendre.

\- Mais…

\- Croyez-moi, je suis de votre côté, mais fuir n'est pas la solution. Essayez de la convaincre.

\- D'accord, maugréa-t-il en retournant vers ses quartiers.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Léa suivit Tom dans son bureau. Dès que la porte se referma, elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Que se passe-t-il?

\- C'est à moi de te poser la question. Quelque chose ne va pas, c'est évident.

Elle soupira.

\- C'est Matt. Il veut quitter le vaisseau.

\- Il veut rester sur Terre?

\- Et faire des études en agronomie.

\- Et où est le mal? À son âge, il est temps de faire un choix de carrière.

\- Je sais, dit-elle avec tristesse.

Tom la regarda. Il sentait qu'il y avait autre chose. Elle parla à nouveau, la voix chargée d'émotions.

\- Quand il était bébé, il a été kidnappé par un Ferengi qui menaçait de le tuer. Après ça, je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'il soit loin de moi. Même quand Nathan et moi avons été séparés par des assignations temporaires, il n'était pas question qu'il parte avec son père.

Elle hésita.

\- Même si je ne suis pas souvent là pour lui, je vérifie souvent sa position dans le vaisseau, plusieurs fois par jour. Je sais que c'est ridicule, mais j'ai toujours besoin de savoir qu'il est là et qu'il va bien.

Tom la regardait avec compassion, il ouvrit les bras et elle s'y blottit.

\- Il faudra bien que tu le laisses partir un jour, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

\- Je sais, dit-elle dans un souffle, mais je ne suis pas prête.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la serrer tout contre lui.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Simon continua de travailler sur la console, seul, jetant un œil de temps en temps vers la porte du bureau du chef ingénieur. Quand ils sortirent, il remarqua qu'ils semblaient tous les deux plus détendus. Le capitaine quitta l'ingénierie sans un regard vers son ancien collègue. C'est à peine si elle lui avait parlé depuis son assignation sur le Hawking. Tom le rejoignit.

\- Où en étions-nous, demanda-t-il à Byrd?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là-dedans, demanda Simon?

\- Ça ne vous concerne pas, dit-il avec rudesse.

\- Je ne croyais pas que c'était classifié, dit-il avec candeur.

\- Non, dit alors Tom, je voulais seulement lui montrer les plans des modifications que j'ai l'intention de faire aux relais EPS.

\- Et pourquoi m'avez-vous refusé l'accès? J'aurais bien besoin de connaître les spécifications de ce vaisseau.

\- Je vous trouverai un manuel technique, répondit Tom. Pour l'instant, nous devons terminer le branchement de la console temporelle.

Simon Byrd était perplexe. L'histoire de Tom Parksan sonnait faux.

\- Quelles sont les modifications que vous voulez faire aux relais EPS?

\- Commandeur Byrd, dit brusquement Tom, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Nous avons du travail.

\- Vous avez bien eut le temps de l'expliquer au capitaine.

Tom lâcha un soupir exaspéré.

\- Sur ce vaisseau, le capitaine est aux commandes et je lui obéis. À l'ingénierie, je suis aux commandes et vous m'obéissez. Alors, mes ordres sont de travailler sur cette console et non de parler des modifications prévues aux relais EPS. Est-ce clair?

\- Très clair, commandeur.

Byrd ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sa réaction était disproportionnée. Ça cachait quelque chose.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Quand Léa retourna dans ses quartiers, Matthew l'attendait. Il était installé sur un fauteuil et lisait un padd. Quand il était comme ça, il lui rappelait Nathan.

\- Tu veux reparler de ton admission à cet institut, dit-elle.

Il hocha la tête et déposa son padd. Elle alla s'asseoir près de lui.

\- Es-tu vraiment sur que c'est ce que tu veux? Quand le Hawking sera repartit en mission, il va se passer des mois avant que nous revenions.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr exactement de ce que je veux faire, admit-il. C'est difficile de faire un choix, mais je dois en faire un.

\- C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas te laisser partir.

\- Et si je ne suis jamais sûr? Je ne vais pas passer ma vie sur un vaisseau à vivre dans les quartiers de ma mère.

\- Je comprends, mais il y a plein de métier que tu peux apprendre ici, sur le Hawking. Plusieurs officiers sont titularisés et ont déjà enseigné à l'Académie.

\- Maman, dit-il lentement. Je ne sais pas si c'est le meilleur métier pour moi, mais je sais où je veux vivre et ce n'est pas sur un vaisseau.

Elle le regarda avec étonnement, réalisant que c'était sa première conversation adulte avec son fils. Ils en étaient maintenant rendus là. Ça allait trop vite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

\- Tu m'as souvent raconté que quand tu étais petite, tu regardais les étoiles et tu voulais savoir comme c'était d'être là-haut, de les explorer.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Hé bien! Pour moi, c'est le contraire. Dès que nous sommes en orbite autour d'une planète, je la regarde par la baie vitrée et je me demande comment c'est de vivre en bas, les deux pieds sur le sol, le ciel au-dessus de la tête, l'horizon à perte de vue et le vent dans les cheveux. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire, mais je ne veux pas le faire entre quatre murs avec la vibration des moteurs sous mes pieds. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi y aller!

Elle le fixa pendant un court moment sans dire un mot, puis l'émotion lui étreignit la gorge.

\- Maman, reprit Matt étonné de sa réaction inhabituelle? Ça va?

\- Tu vas me manquer, dit-elle enfin d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.


	6. Vingt-deux ans plus tard

«Journal de bord du capitaine, date stellaire 67850.3. Nous voilà fin prêt à devenir le premier vaisseau temporel de Starfleet. C'est une nouvelle mission d'un nouveau genre et il n'y a ni guide et ni protocole pour ça. À l'instar des premiers vaisseaux d'explorations, nous devrons écrire notre propre manuel et paver le chemin pour ceux qui suivront.

Et pour partir sur une nouvelle base, une partie de l'équipage a été transféré sur un autre vaisseau. Nous avons aussi de nouveaux officiers, plus spécialisés, mais aussi plus sûrs. Le voyage dans le temps demande des précautions supplémentaires et nous devons être absolument certains de ceux qui feront partie du voyage.

Sur une note plus personnelle, mon fils, Matthew, est aussi parti pour commencer son propre voyage dans sa vie d'adulte et j'espère que tout ira bien.»

Léa ferma son journal de bord et soupira. Ses sentiments se mélangeaient. D'un côté, elle était excitée à l'idée de franchir une nouvelle frontière. De l'autre, elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée que Matt ne vive plus avec elle. Il serait loin sur Terre et elle ignorait quand elle le reverrait.

Elle se leva, quitta son bureau et alla vers la passerelle. Tout le monde était à son poste, Myriam était assise dans son fauteuil. Elle se leva pour lui céder la place. Léa s'y installa. Son regard fit un tour d'horizon. Tout le monde était prêt et attendait son ordre, même Simon Byrd, installé à la console scientifique, juste à côté de la console tactique. Ils avaient déjà quitté le système solaire pour éviter d'ouvrir une fissure spatio-temporelle devant des témoins.

\- Les coordonnées temporelles sont-elles programmées, commandeur Byrd?

\- Oui, capitaine.

\- Engagez.

Le déflecteur du vaisseau émit une forte lumière blanche vers un point de l'espace. Une fissure s'ouvrit alors.

\- Enseigne Douze, préparez-vous à nous faire entrer dans la fissure, à mon commandement.

Elle tourna son regard vers Byrd.

\- Maintenant, dit-il!

\- Allez-y!

Le Hawking entra dans la fissure, le vaisseau fut passablement secoué alors qu'autour d'eux, il n'y avait qu'un tunnel de lumière. Ils avaient tous la sensation d'une accélération sans fin. Puis, tout stoppa, le tunnel se volatilisa et l'espace les accueillit.

\- Au rapport, dit Léa alors qu'elle reprenait ses esprits.

\- Nous sommes exactement où nous étions, à l'extrémité du système solaire.

\- Quelle est la date?

L'enseigne Giona entra quelques données sur sa console, puis se remit à pianoter rapidement. Léa eut l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- La date, enseigne?

\- Capitaine, je ne comprends pas, nous sommes en 2412.

\- Vingt-deux ans dans le futur, s'exclama Myriam

Léa se tourna vers Simon Byrd.

\- Nous devions aller au 22e siècle, je veux une explication.

Le lieutenant-commandeur semblait désemparé.

\- Les coordonnées sont bonnes, ça aurait dû marcher.

Le communicateur bipa.

\- Infirmerie à passerelle. Capitaine, vous devriez venir ici.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Le Kepta gisait inconscient sur un bio-lit. Le médecin le scannait avec son tricordeur quand le capitaine entra dans l'infirmerie. Elle lança au médecin un regard interrogatif.

\- Qui est-ce?

\- Je l'ignore, capitaine, il est apparu après que nous ayons passé la fissure temporelle. Ce que je peux vous dire pour l'instant, c'est qu'il est restreint par un champ de force. Ce qui m'amène à croire que c'est un ennemi.

\- C'est un reptilien, il fait partie d'une faction ennemie, combattant dans une guerre temporelle. Comment est-il arrivé ici?

\- La question à se poser est qui l'a placé dans ce bio-lit. Nous aurait-on livré un prisonnier?

\- Pouvez-vous le réveiller?

Le docteur regarda son tricordeur.

\- Je ne connais pas bien son anatomie, mais il semble récupérer d'un tir de phaseur à anesthésie. Il suffirait d'un petit stimulant.

\- Allez-y!

Le médecin prit une seringue et injecta le stimulant. Le reptilien ouvrit les yeux. Dès qu'il vit Léa, il s'arque-bouta et tenta de se lever de toutes ses forces.

\- C'est inutile, dit le docteur, vous êtes immobilisés par un rayon tracteur intégré à votre bio-lit.

\- Qui êtes-vous, demanda le capitaine? Comment êtes-vous arrivés sur mon vaisseau?

Il la regarda sans rien dire.

\- Je suis le capitaine Roberge du USS Hawking. Identifiez-vous!

\- Je suis un guerrier du temps, dit-il enfin, et je suis ici pour vous tuer!

Elle appuya sur son communicateur.

\- Roberge à Jamar, j'aimerais que vous escortiez un prisonnier en cellule.

Elle jeta un œil à la musculature développée du reptilien et à son regard haineux.

\- Vous allez avoir besoin d'un détachement de sécurité, ajouta-t-elle.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Matthew servait dans Starfleet sur la station orbitale de Jupiter depuis au moins dix ans. Il avait, depuis longtemps, abandonné l'idée de retrouver sa mère, même si c'était ce qui avait motiver son adhésion dans Starfleet au départ.

Il travaillait dans l'arboretum de la station et il était aussi officier d'entrepôt. Il aimait bien ce qu'il faisait même si ce n'était pas la vie qu'il avait imaginé. Ça lui avait au moins permis de rencontrer Emma, son épouse, de qui il avait un fils, Nathaniel.

Il travaillait à planter de jeunes pousses quand son communicateur s'activa.

\- Lieutenant Elliott, veuillez-vous rapporter au poste de commandement immédiatement.

\- C'était la voix du commandeur Stenbeck, le commandant de la station.

Intrigué, il appuya sur son communicateur.

\- Tout de suite, commandeur.

Il laissa là les jeunes pousses et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était au poste de commandement. Il réalisa alors que ses mains étaient pleines de terre, il les essuya rapidement sur ses pantalons.

\- Lieutenant Elliot, dit le commandeur avec gentillesse. Les senseurs viennent de détecter un vaisseau aux limites du système solaire.

Matthew se demandait pourquoi on lui disait ça.

\- Selon nos données préliminaires, il s'agit du Hawking.

Il eut alors l'impression que le sol allait se dérober sous ses pieds, puis, il prit une profonde respiration pour calmer son agitation grandissante.

\- Ma mère, articula-t-il...

\- Le vaisseau est apparu de nulle part.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé?

\- Nous avons essayé de contacter le Hawking, mais nous n'obtenons aucune réponse. Peut-être qu'ils ne peuvent pas répondre, mais s'ils refusent de répondre, j'espère que vous saurez les convaincre.

\- Elle a sûrement une bonne raison, si elle refuse de répondre. C'est de Léa Roberge que nous parlons, elle n'aurait jamais tournée le dos à la Fédération.

\- Alors où était-elle pendant tout ce temps?

Il soupira.

\- Ça va me faire plaisir de la contacter.

\- Ouvrez un canal, ordonna le commandeur.

\- Ici le lieutenant Matthew Elliott de la station orbitale Jupiter au USS Hawking. Répondez.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Léa sortait de l'infirmerie quand elle reçu un appel de la passerelle.

\- White à Roberge. Vous devriez venir sur la passerelle.

\- Que se passe-t-il?

\- Nous sommes appelés.

\- Ne répondez pas, nous sommes hors de notre temps, nous ne devons pas interférer.

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait au début, mais là, je crois que vous devriez vraiment venir, insista Myriam.

Léa se dépêcha alors de prendre le premier ascenseur vers la passerelle, dès qu'elle franchit la porte, elle comprit. La voix de Matthew retentissait dans les hauts parleurs.

\- Ici le lieutenant Matthew Elliot au Hawking. S'il-vous-plaît répondez!

Il fit une pause.

\- Maman, si tu es là, réponds! Tu m'as tellement manqué! Je savais que tu étais vivante, mais tout le monde refusait de me croire.

Léa était figé sur place. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre, mais comment l'ignorer?

\- J'ai un fils, ajouta-t-il. Il te ressemble beaucoup. Je voulais l'appeler Nathan comme papa, mais ma femme n'était pas d'accord. Nous avons fait un compromis. Il s'appelle Nathaniel.

Léa se décida alors, elle alla s'installa dans son fauteuil.

\- Ouvrez une fréquence.

\- Capitaine, insista Myriam, nous ne pouvons pas...

\- Ouvrez une fréquence, reprit-elle d'une voix autoritaire!

\- Fréquence ouverte, dit Jamar.

\- Ici le capitaine Roberge. Matt, est-ce bien toi?

L'image s'afficha sur l'écran. Pendant, un moment, elle crut que Nathan était à nouveau vivant. C'était bien Matt, pourtant. Il n'était plus un adolescent, mais un homme dans la force de l'âge. Il portait un uniforme rouge d'un style différent et un grade de lieutenant junior. Elle vit ses yeux briller sous l'émotion.

\- Maman, dit-il enfin, comment se fait-il que tu n'aies pas vieilli? Où étais-tu?

\- De mon point de vue, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, c'était il y a deux jours quand tu as quitté le vaisseau pour faire des études en agronomie. Je constate que tu as encore changé d'idée.

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça.

Un autre officier apparut alors dans l'écran, il portait un grade de commandeur.

\- Capitaine, je suis le commandeur Stenbeck, commandant de la station Jupiter. Vous avez ordre de vous y amarrer pour fournir à Starfleet Command des explications sur votre disparition.

\- L'amiral Janeway est-elle toujours en poste?

\- Non, elle est à la retraite.

\- Commandeur, j'aimerais obéir, mais j'ai d'autres impératifs. J'étais en mission classifiée et quelque chose n'a pas fonctionné. Je dois parler à mon staff.

\- Vous avez douze heures. Stenbeck terminé.


	7. Mémoire défaillante

Une rencontre fut vite organisée dans la salle de conférence et tout le staff, incluant le lieutenant-commandeur Byrd, y était présent. Dès que le capitaine leur eut relaté les faits, ce fut le premier à parler.

\- Réalisez-vous que vous avez fait une grave erreur, capitaine?

\- Que voulez-vous dire?

\- Maintenant que vous lui avez répondu, vous nous avez impliqués dans cette ligne du temps.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple, dit-elle. Nous sommes impliqués dans cette ligne depuis le moment où nous avons été repérés. Il était déjà trop tard quand j'ai répondu.

\- C'est ce que vous aimeriez croire, reprit-il. Vous avez laissé vos sentiments personnels prendre le pas sur votre jugement.

\- Commandeur Byrd, dit alors White, vous frôlez l'insubordination.

\- Pourquoi? C'est la vérité et elle le sait. Nous ne devons pas nous impliquer dans les époques que nous visitons, passées ou futures.

\- La vraie question, dit alors Tomal, est pourquoi nous sommes-nous retrouvés à la mauvaise époque? Ce n'était pas le capitaine qui opérait la console temporelle.

Byrd lui lança un regard de braise.

\- Ça suffit, s'écria Léa! Rien n'a encore été décidé en ce qui concerne cette ligne temporelle. Nous devons d'abord savoir exactement ce qui s'est passé. Je ne veux plus entendre d'accusations gratuites, ni contre moi, ni contre un autre membre de l'équipage. Compris?

\- Compris, bredouilla Tomal.

\- Compris, répondit Byrd avec aplomb.

\- Le problème, dit alors le docteur, est que le prisonnier que nous avons trouvé à l'infirmerie ne peut y avoir été mis que par nous, ce qui est pourtant illogique. D'ailleurs, onze officiers manquent à l'appel, ce qui est aussi illogique.

\- Docteur, dit alors Léa, quand il est question de mécanique temporelle, il faut parfois assouplir le concept de la logique. Vous avez raison, nous l'avons sûrement capturé. Il s'est passé quelque chose et nous l'avons tous oublié. Il faudra d'abord passer le vaisseau et l'ordinateur au peigne fin et reporter toute anomalie. Occupez-vous de transmettre ces ordres à vos départements. Le temps nous est compté. Cette réunion est terminée.

Tout le monde quitta la salle de conférence, sauf Tomal que Byrd regarda du coin de l'œil, alors qu'il sortait. Quand la salle fut vide, il parla.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller?

\- Je viens de dire au revoir à mon fils et je le retrouve, vingt-deux ans plus vieux. J'ai manqué presque toute sa vie. Et toi?

\- Je me demande ce qui reste de ma famille. Mes cousins sont tous beaucoup plus vieux et ma mère ne doit plus être de ce monde.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Mais nous allons pouvoir retourner à notre époque, n'est-ce pas?

Elle soupira.

\- C'est là le problème. Ils nous faut d'abord comprendre comment nous nous sommes retrouvé à la mauvaise époque. Si nous ne pouvons cibler la bonne époque, nous serons coincés ici. Il sera trop risqué de faire des essais à l'aveuglette.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit-il.

Elle avança vers lui.

\- Je n'aurais pas du accepter d'impliquer l'équipage dans ce genre de mission. Nous sommes partis à l'aveuglette sans savoir à quoi nous nous frottions.

\- N'est-ce pas ça l'exploration? Avancer à l'aveuglette et prendre des risques?

\- Merci d'essayer de me réconforter, Tom, dit-elle en l'enlaçant.

Il mit ses bras autour d'elle et déposa un tendre baisé sur ses lèvres, puis, ils se séparèrent.

\- Je vais y aller, dit-il, je dois aussi diriger les recherches à l'ingénierie.

Elle hocha la tête et il sortit.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Douze hésita et entra dans la pièce circulaire. Il y avait cinq cellules, mais une seule dont le champs de force était activé: un seul prisonnier. Un officier de sécurité était installé à une console et surveillait le prisonnier.

\- J'aimerais parler au prisonnier, dit le Trentien.

\- Allez-y!

\- Seul.

\- Pas sans l'autorisation du chef de la sécurité, du capitaine ou du premier officier. C'est le règlement.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Douze en souriant. Je suis curieux, je n'avais jamais vu de reptilien avant.

Il avança vers la cellule. Le reptilien était assis sur la banquette et fixait le jeune pilote. Le gardien était concentré sur sa console.

\- Bonjour, je suis l'enseigne Douze-Cent-Trois. Comment vous appelez-vous?

Le reptilien se leva et le regarda sans dire un mot.

Douze avança d'avantage.

\- J'ai fait ce que vous avez demandez, chuchota-t-il, pourquoi êtes-vous encore ici?

\- Je suis ici pour pour nous assurer que vous tenez votre part du marché, répondit le reptilien à voix basse.

\- Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas répondre, dit le pilote à voix haute à l'intention du gardien?

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire et vous le savez, ajouta Douze à voix basse. Je ne peux rien faire sans que vous le sachiez.

Le reptilien se contenta de grogner. Douze-Cent-Trois sortit sans saluer le gardien.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Matthew s'était embarqué sur le USS Pegasus-B en destination du Hawking avec sa femme et son fils. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre les bras croisés qu'un imprévu empêche ses retrouvailles avec sa mère.

Ça avait été si difficile au début. Quand sa grand-mère Amanda l'avait contacté pour lui apprendre la disparition du Hawking, il s'était montré brave. Il n'avait pas versé une larme, mais à l'intérieur, il se sentait perdu. Il était maintenant un orphelin et il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même.

Ses grand-parents avaient bien essayé de le prendre en main et de le soutenir. Ses grand parents Elliott l'avaient hébergé après qu'il eut abandonné ses études. Son grand-père Allan l'avait amené à la pêche, son grand-père Jean-Luc l'avait emmené faire de l'équitation. Ses autres grand-parents l'avaient contacté à tour de rôle, multipliant les invitations et les visites, mais pendant tout ce temps, il se sentait vide à l'intérieur. Il ne cessait de penser qu'il aurait du rester sur le Hawking. Sa place n'était pas sur la Terre.

Après des années de recherche, Starfleet avait abandonné. Il y avait eut une cérémonie funèbre. Il y était allé, mais il refusait d'accepter l'idée que sa mère puisse être morte.

Il l'avait cherchée pendant toutes ces années, après être entré dans Starfleet, épluchant des tonnes de rapports et étudiant les données des senseurs de nombre de vaisseaux, sans rien trouver.

Et maintenant, elle était là, elle était vivante et il se sentait encore vide. Il était étrange qu'elle n'ait pas vieilli après tout ce temps.

Tout cela lui semblait irréel. Il devait la voir. Il devait être sûr que c'était bien elle.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Léa était à l'ingénierie avec Tom, l'enseigne Giona et Myriam White. Ils regardaient comment récupérer les données perdues. Les données n'avaient pas été effacées de façon systématique, elles avaient plutôt été saccagées, victimes d'une explosion virtuelle. Il s'agissait cependant de données récentes, concentrées sur les dix derniers jours. Et c'est pourquoi, il y avait des chance de récupérer une partie de l'information, en analysant les débris et en les réorganisant.

\- J'ai quelque chose, ici, dit alors Giona qui pianotait sur sa console depuis un bon moment. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais je crois que c'est significatif.

\- Montrez-moi, ordonna Léa.

Sur l'écran de Giona, on voyait la planète Mars, mais elle était rouge, comme avant sa colonisation et il n'y avait pas de satellite artificiel en orbite.

\- Est-ce bien la Mars du 22e siècle, demanda Myriam?

\- Je crois bien, dit Giona, si on agrandit ce secteur, commença-t-elle en agrandissant le secteur de sa console, on voit qu'il y a des zones de verdure. Ce qui est consistant avec le début du terra-formage de Mars.

\- Nous y sommes bien allés, murmura Léa.

\- Mais pourquoi en sommes-nous repartis pour venir ici, demanda Myriam?

\- Nous étions peut-être pourchassés, suggéra Tomal.

\- C'est une possibilité, mais ça n'explique pas que nous ayons perdu la mémoire, ni ce qui est arrivé à nos banques de données.

\- Ça explique que nous ayons un prisonnier, par contre.

\- Passerelle à Roberge, dit la voix de Simon Byrd, nous avons de la visite.

Elle appuya sur son communicateur.

\- J'arrive.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

 _Orbite de Mars, 22e siècle_

Ils avaient mis le bouclier d'invisibilité et ils attendaient leur proie avec impatience. Toutes les simulations temporelles convergeaient vers cette date. Léa Roberge y ferait sa première mission et ce serait les débuts de leur ennemi le plus coriace, l'Agence de surveillance inter-temporelle. C'était à ce moment que cette ligne du temps était la plus fragile : e meilleur endroit pour intervenir.

Le Kork, le vaisseau envoyé sur Sol IV, aussi appelée Mars, pour ralentir le terra-formage, y avait été envoyé dans les débuts de leurs errances temporelles avant les premières escarmouches avec l'Agence. C'était écrit dans cette trame temporelle qu'il devait s'y retrouver et être trouvé par les humains du 24e siècle, mais tout ce qui devait arriver après devrait être changé pour que l'empire Xur triomphe de l'Agence et de la Fédération.

Toujours occultés près de la planète rouge, ils attendaient, patients comme des prédateurs et concentrés sur leur proie.

Une faille spatio-temporelle apparut et un vaisseau en émergea: le Hawking.


	8. L'évasion

Dès qu'elle avait su, Léa avait foncé vers la salle de téléportation pour y accueillir Matthew et sa famille, sa famille à elle aussi, réalisa-t-elle. Cette situation était vraiment étrange. Elle perdait un fils adolescent, mais elle récupérait, à peine quelques jours plus tard, un fils adulte, une belle-fille et un petit-fils. Elle était nerveuse, elle ignorait quel genre d'homme était devenue son fils. Allait-elle s'entendre avec sa belle-fille? Et son petit-fils, comment était-il?

Elle entra dans la salle de téléportation.

\- Vous êtes relevés, dit-il à l'officier responsable.

Il quitta la salle. Elle s'installa à la console et activa les téléporteurs. Trois personnes apparurent sur le plateau des téléporteurs : un homme, une femme et un enfant d'environ cinq ans. Dès que le cycle de téléportation fut complété, l'enfant alla se cacher derrière sa mère.

Matthew descendit du plateau et marcha vers elle.

\- Maman, dit-il, enfin...

Il la prit dans ses bras, elle le serra en retour. Même si ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, contrairement à lui, elle sentait les décennies qui les séparaient désormais et elle réalisait combien elle devait lui avoir manqué.

Ils se séparèrent, il se tourna vers la femme qui l'accompagnait. Elle portait un uniforme doré et un grade de lieutenant senior. Elle devait être du même âge que Matt, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qu'elle avait attachés et de grands yeux bleus. Elle semblait gentille.

\- Voici ma femme, Emma.

Léa s'approcha, Emma lui fit une courte accolade.

\- Je suis contente de vous rencontrer enfin. J'ai tellement entendu parlé de vous, capitaine.

\- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Léa.

\- Oui Léa, rougit-elle. Voici notre fils Nathaniel. Viens dire bonjour à ta grand-mère.

L'enfant, restait timidement caché derrière sa mère. Il avait des cheveux bruns, les yeux bleus et une petite figure ronde. Léa s'accroupit.

\- Bonjour Nathaniel, lui dit-elle en lui souriant, je suis ta grand-mère Léa. Aimerais-tu visiter mon vaisseau? Ton papa y a déjà vécu.

Lentement, l'enfant sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha avec curiosité.

\- C'est ton vaisseau tout ça, demanda-t-il?

\- En fait, il appartient à Star Fleet, mais c'est moi qui le commande.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai un vaisseau, dit-il avec sérieux.

\- Une maquette que je lui ai offerte, précisa Matt.

\- J'espère bien que tu me le montreras, un jour.

\- Quand je serai grand, j'en aurai un pareil, mais aussi grand que le tiens, grand-mère.

\- Et c'est toi qui le commanderas?

\- Oui!

Léa lui ébouriffa les cheveux et se releva.

\- Matt, dit-elle alors en se tournant vers son fils, il faut qu'on parle.

Il hocha la tête et se tourna vers sa femme.

\- Tu peux visiter le vaisseau avec Nathaniel en attendant.

\- Je vais vous envoyer quelqu'un, proposa Léa.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, reprit Emma. Je suis aussi un officier de Starfleet, je sais comment retrouver mon chemin sur un vaisseau. Allez discuter, je vais montrer le vaisseau à Nathaniel.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Le reptilien dormait. C'est du moins ce que croyait son gardien, l'enseigne Karm, l'officier qui surveillait la cellule. C'est pourquoi quand, sans prévenir, le prisonnier se leva et fonça vers le champs de force, l'Andorien ne réagit pas assez vite. Même quand il traversa le champs de force sans être affecté ni bloqué, il ne sortit pas son phaseur assez rapidement. Alors quand le reptilien mit ses mains autour de son cou, il était trop tard. Le reptilien serra si fort et si vite qu'il lui écrasa la carotide. Il mourut en quelques secondes. Le reptilien s'empara de son phaseur et se dirigea vers la salle de téléportation.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Léa marchait avec son fils dans le corridor. Elle trouvait ça de plus en plus étrange de voir l'adolescent soudainement remplacé par cet homme. Comment tout pouvait être bouleversé en quelques jours : ça lui échappait.

\- Je pensais que la dernière chose que tu voulais faire était d'entrer dans Starfleet.

\- Je le pensais aussi, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait ça. Je croyais que tout le monde avait des attentes envers moi, comme si Starfleet était inscrit dans mes gènes et c'est pour ça que je m'y opposait de toutes mes forces.

\- Matt, ni moi ni ton père n'avons jamais voulu te forcer à entrer dans Starfleet. Nous aurions été fier de toi peu importe ton choix.

\- Je sais, mais je ne le voyais pas comme ça dans le temps et beaucoup de gens autour de moi non plus. J'étais le fils du capitaine, mon père avait été chef de la sécurité, mes grands-parents étaient aussi des capitaines. Tu sais que grand-mère Martha était de la quatrième génération de sa famille à être dans Starfleet.

\- Oui, se rappela Léa.

\- Et quand elle me le disait, je pensais qu'elle s'attendait à ce que je sois de la sixième génération.

\- Ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Je ne le voyais pas comme ça. Je me révoltait contre l'idée que mon avenir ait été tracé avant ma naissance.

\- Ne rêvais-tu pas de vivre sur une planète?

\- C'était mon rêve, mais mon carrosse s'est vite transformé en citrouille. Regina se trouve dans une région nordique, les écarts de températures y sont importants. Je n'avais jamais goûté aux hivers avant et je ne connaissais rien des été caniculaires. Je rêvais de sentir la brise dans mes cheveux, je n'avais jamais envisagé les rafales.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changé d'idée pour Starfleet?

\- Quand j'ai décidé de joindre Starfleet, c'était seulement dans l'espoir de te retrouver. Je ne pensais pas que j'aimerais y être. Je me disais que je démissionnerais quand je t'aurais retrouvé. Puis, j'ai rencontré Emma et tout a changé.

\- Elle me semble très gentille.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Matt, dit alors Léa. Ce que je vais te révéler est classifié et je ne crois pas que tu aies un niveau de sécurité suffisamment élevé pour l'entendre.

\- Alors, ne dit rien.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, mais j'aimerais que tu me promettes que tu garderas ça pour toi.

\- D'accord, dit-il d'une voix grave. Je te le promets.

\- Ce vaisseau a été équipé pour les voyages dans le temps et c'est pour ça que j'ai disparu. Nous devions aller dans le passé, mais nous nous sommes retrouvés ici. Si vous ne nous aviez pas détecté, nous y serions retournés et je n'aurais jamais disparu de ta vie.

\- Ça explique bien des choses, dit-il calmement. Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire maintenant?

\- Je ne le sais pas encore, il me faut plus d'informations.

\- Peux-tu encore y retourner?

\- Oui, mais si je le fais cette ligne temporelle cessera d'exister.

\- Que veux tu dire?

\- Si je repars maintenant, tu ne m'auras jamais perdu, mais il y a de fortes chances pour que l'existence de Nathaniel soit effacée.

\- Comme s'il mourrait?

\- Non, pire que ça. Il n'aurait jamais existé. Il serait effacé de la réalité.

\- Alors, tu ne dois pas y retourner, dit-il avec aplomb.

\- Si je n'y retourne pas, je condamne mon équipage à l'exil dans leur propre futur. Tout comme moi, ils vont retrouver leur famille vingt-deux ans plus tard, plus vieux ou morts.

\- C'est mon fils, ton petit-fils, dit Matthew avec émotion! Il ne doit pas disparaître, même pour réconforter ton équipage.

Elle allait répondre quand le prisonnier reptilien apparut au bout du couloir, elle poussa Matt dans le corridor qu'ils croisaient et appuya sur son communicateur.

\- Roberge à sécurité...

Le reptilien tira, elle bougea au même moment, il lui toucha l'épaule. Matthew la tira vers lui alors que le reptilien tirait une deuxième fois.

\- Ordinateur, ordonna Léa. Active les champs de force sur le niveau deux, aux jonctions 24 et 26.

Les champs de forces s'activèrent. Léa avança vers le prisonnier. Il lui montra ses crocs, lâcha le phaseur et courut vers elle. Au moment où il traversait le champs de force, Matt activa son communicateur.

\- Elliott à Pegasus, deux à téléporter.

Avant qu'elle n'aie eut le temps de réagir, elle sentit le picotement des téléporteurs et elle se retrouva dans une autre salle de téléportation.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

 _Orbite de Mars, 22e siècle_

Autour de la planète Mars, le combat faisait rage. Le commandant Ipta jubilait. Le Kork était beaucoup plus avancé que le Hawking; il n'en ferait qu'une bouchée et l'Agence ne verrait jamais le jour.

\- Torpilles temporelles, ordonna-t-il, visez les moteurs.

Les torpilles temporelles traversaient les boucliers des vaisseaux de la Fédération du 24e siècle parce qu'elles étaient en flux temporel et leur force de destruction était impressionnante. Deux seules torpilles eurent raison du Hawking qui flottait à la dérive.

\- Scannez pour les formes de vies.

\- Ils ont perdu onze officiers, dit un des Keptas.

\- Seulement onze, c'est pitoyable! Téléportez tous les autres dans la cellule principale et amenez-moi le capitaine Roberge.


	9. Pas de violence!

Dès que le cycle de téléportation fut terminé, Léa et Matt sautèrent du plateau des téléporteurs.

\- Roberge à Hawking, dit-elle en appuyant sur son communicateur.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse.

\- Les communications externes sont bloquées, expliqua Matt. Elliott à passerelle, nous devons communiquer avec le Hawking immédiatement.

\- Lieutenant, répondit le commandeur, je dois d'abord discuter avec le capitaine Roberge. Je vous rejoins en salle de téléportation.

\- Il n'y a pas de temps à prendre, s'insurgea Léa, un prisonnier très dangereux s'est échappé, je dois avertir mon vaisseau.

\- Ma femme et mon fils sont à bord, insista Matthew. Je veux y retourner!

\- Vous pouvez communiquer, mais vous restez à bord.

\- Roberge à Hawking.

\- Capitaine, répondit la voix de Myriam, où êtes-vous?

\- Déclenchez l'alerte à l'intrus, le reptilien s'est échappé, il est armé et dangereux et il semble posséder l'habilité de passer au travers les champs de force.

Elle entendit Myriam donner des ordres.

\- Capitaine, reprit-elle, où êtes-vous?

\- Sur le Pégasus, mais nous revenons tout-de-suite. Roberge terminée.

À ce moment la porte s'ouvrit et le commandeur Stenbeck entra. C'était un humain dans la quarantaine, il avait les cheveux complètement blanc et des petits yeux bleus au regard perçant qu'il plongea vers elle.

\- Bonjour, capitaine, je suis le commandeur Stenbeck. Nous avons à discuter.

\- Vous m'avez donnée douze heures, il en reste six.

\- En vous téléportant à bord, nous vous avons sauvé la peau, ça mérite bien un peu de votre temps. D'ailleurs, vous pourriez passer par l'infirmerie pour soigner votre blessure.

\- J'ai un médecin à mon bord et je ne resterai pas ici tant que mon équipage est en danger. Je dois retourner sur le Hawking et mon fils m'accompagne.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en position de force ici, capitaine.

\- Je suis pourtant votre supérieure hiérarchique.

\- Ça ne compte pas, vous êtes officiellement disparues.

\- Cependant, mon grade est toujours valide.

\- Mais Starfleet Command...

Elle monta le ton et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

\- Ils n'ont rien décidé pour l'instant. Je m'attends donc à votre obéissance, commandeur, est-ce clair?

\- Oui capitaine, abdiqua-t-il.

Elle monta sur le plateau des téléporteurs et Matthew la suivit.

\- Énergie.

L'officier aux téléporteurs se tourna vers le commandeur Stenbeck, il hocha la tête. L'officier retourna à sa console et activa le cycle de téléportation.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Emma tenait Nathaniel par la main, l'enfant semblait s'émerveiller devant chaque petit détail. Ils venaient de visiter les laboratoires et ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers le mess. Ils entendirent alors un bruit de tir de phaseur et un homme à la peau verte et écailleuse surgit devant eux, trois officiers de sécurité le poursuivaient.

\- Ne bougez pas, cria une voix derrière eux.

Emma prit Nathaniel dans ses bras et se retourna. Deux autres officiers de sécurité venaient de surgir. L'un deux avait un grade de lieutenant. Il tendit la main vers Emma tout en fixant le reptilien.

\- Venez par ici. Vite!

Tétanisée, Emma fit quelques pas quand le reptilien fonça vers eux.

\- À terre, cria le lieutenant!

Elle plongea avec l'enfant. Les tirs fusèrent à nouveau. Elle tenta de ramper vers les officiers de sécurité quand le reptilien l'attrapa par les cheveux. Nathaniel hurla. Elle le poussa vers l'autre officier de sécurité qui l'amena vers lui.

Le reptilien se releva en la tenant par le cou et lui pointait un phaseur sur la tête.

\- Jetez vos armes, grogna-t-il!

Le lieutenant déposa son phaseur, les autres lui obéirent. Le reptilien montra ses canines.

\- Poussez-vous, maintenant.

\- Non. Je suis le lieutenant Kirt Jamar, chef de la sécurité. Je ferai un meilleur otage. Cette femme n'est même pas un membre de l'équipage. Vous voyez bien que son uniforme est différent. Lâchez-la et prenez-moi.

Il avança calmement vers le reptilien et gardant les mains devant lui. Quand il fut tout près, le reptilien poussa son otage d'une main et ramassa Kirt de l'autre main. Emma se précipita vers son fils qui pleurait à chaude larme, elle le prit et se tourna vers la scène. Le lieutenant Jamar fit volte-face au moment où le reptilien l'empoignait et il bougea tellement vite qu'elle n'était pas sure de ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait esquivé la tentative du reptilien de le prendre par le cou et il lui avait fait perdre son arme d'un coup de pied. Il maintenait le reptilien avec une clé de bras qui semblait plutôt efficace.

Les autres officiers de sécurité ramassèrent leur phaseur et entourèrent le reptilien.

\- Emma, entendit-elle derrière elle, est-ce que tout va bien?

Elle se retourna et se trouva face à son époux et sa belle-mère.

\- Oui Matt, dit-elle soulagée. Il a essayé de me prendre en otage, mais cet homme, le lieutenant Jamar, il est incroyable.

\- Pas aussi incroyable que moi, dit alors Matt en souriant.

\- Personne n'est aussi incroyable que toi, répondit-elle en l'embrassant.

Léa les regarda en souriant, puis elle approcha Jamar.

\- Bien joué, lieutenant. Ramenez-le à l'infirmerie sous sédation et contention. Laissez deux officiers de sécurité avec lui.

\- À vos ordres, capitaine.

Il fit signe à deux de ses officiers qui empoignèrent le prisonnier.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

 _Orbite de Mars, 22e siècle_

Le commandant Iptas du Kork regardait sa prisonnière avec satisfaction. On lui avait attaché les mains dans le dos. Elle était frêle, même d'un point de vue humain. Comment aurait-elle pu devenir la guerrière du temps qui les contrait depuis si longtemps? C'était sûrement une mauvaise blague. Les guerriers étaient avant tout des prédateurs et ce qu'il avait devant lui était la plus misérable des proies.

\- Capitaine Roberge, dit-il en montrant des crocs. C'est un honneur d'enfin vous rencontrer.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contenant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- J'ai épargné votre équipage pour une seule raison : vous. J'ai ordre de vous tuer, mais avant, j'ai besoin d'informations. Si vous collaborez, j'épargnerai votre équipage.

Elle resta silencieuse.

\- Mais je suis sérieux, ajouta-t-il. Je vais vous le prouver.

Il donna un ordre à son officier dans un langage étrange fait de grognement et de claquement de langue, un langage spécial conçu pour dérouter les traducteurs universels de la Fédération. Le Keptas partit et revint en traînant l'enseigne Douze-cent-trois.

\- Si je me fie à vos banque de données, ce jeune homme n'a que seize ans. Décidément, vous les prenez jeunes. C'est dommage.

Il donna à nouveau des ordres dans son langage particulier et l'officier sortit un poignard en s'avançant vers Douze.

\- Non, s'écria enfin Léa!

\- Trop tard pour lui, dit le Iptas avec cruauté, mais vous pouvez encore sauver les autres.

Le Trentien sembla d'abord terrorisé, puis, alors que le poignard était au dessus de sa poitrine prêt à plonger, il hurla.

\- Non! Pas de violence!

Le reptilien figea. Le Iptas lui ordonna de continuer, le Keptas lui répondit qu'il n'en était pas capable. Le commandant Iptas, se dirigea vers lui, en colère. Il leva la main pour frapper, mais suspendit son geste. Il était, lui aussi, incapable de frapper son officier, comme si son cerveau ne savait plus comment faire. Il lui arracha alors le poignard des mains et fonça vers Douze. Il figea à nouveau sans pouvoir baisser l'arme.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait, capitaine Roberge, s'étrangla-t-il?

Elle ne répondit pas, mais regardait Douze avec inquiétude. Il comprit. Ce n'était pas elle, c'était lui qui avait fait ça. Il se tourna vers son officier et lui ordonna de ramener le capitaine en cellule et d'isoler l'enseigne. Il devait réfléchir à cette étrange découverte.


	10. Tout le monde a ses secrets

Léa était retournée dans la salle de conférence avec son staff, après un passage à l'infirmerie pour soigner sa brûlure au bras. Ils avaient fait brièvement le point sur la situation, mais ils n'avaient toujours pas assez d'informations pour se faire une idée de la situation. La réunion s'était bien passée, mis à part que Byrd avait encore laissé entendre qu'elle n'était pas objective et elle avait dû le rappeler à l'ordre.

Quand tout le monde quitta la salle de conférence, Douze-cent-trois resta. Elle avait remarqué qu'il semblait agité pendant la réunion, ce qui n'était pas habituel pour le pilote. Il lui semblait d'ailleurs maussade depuis leur arrivée à cette époque, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais.

\- Que voulez-vous, enseigne? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je dois m'attaquer à des calculs complexes.

\- Désolé capitaine, je voulais vous dire quelque chose, mais je crois que j'ai oublié.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et remarqua qu'il semblait vraiment fatigué.

\- Est-ce que vous allez bien?

\- Non, je me sens comme quand j'ai perdu mon progénien. Vous vous rappelez les funérailles? Je n'ai rien oublié.

Elle resta interdite pendant un court moment. Quand Douze était retourné sur sa planète pour les funérailles de son progénien, il avait découvert qu'il possédait le pouvoir de contrôler les populations par la télépathie. Cet épisode avait été effacé de sa mémoire pour lui enlever le souvenir d'un tel pouvoir et éviter une utilisation accidentelle. Il venait donc de lui dire à mots couverts que sa mémoire lui était revenue. S'il utilisait des détours pour le dire, ça ne voulait dire qu'ils étaient surveillés. Mais pourquoi voulait-il lui donner cette information spécifique?

\- Je me souviens aussi de notre passage sur votre planète, dit-elle enfin, c'est une belle planète. Peut-être qu'un jour, nous pourrons y retourner.

\- Peut-être que tout l'équipage pourra y retourner.

Pourquoi mentionnait-il l'équipage, voulait-il lui dire que l'équipage était en danger?

Il lui semblait alors porter un poids énorme sur ses épaules et elle craignait de lui parler directement. Après tout, elle ignorait les capacités de leurs ennemis. S'ils pouvaient passer au travers un champ de force, ils pouvaient sûrement faire pire.

\- Effectivement, ajouta-t-elle, c'est un endroit parfait pour des vacances.

\- Si j'avais du temps, je ferais un programme holographique de ma planète.

\- Si un jour, vous le faites, ajouta-t-elle, je me ferai un plaisir de l'essayer.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps dans le moment. Il y a tellement de choses sur lesquelles je dois me concentrer.

\- Je comprends, dit-elle en souriant.

Il sortit. Elle regarda la porte avec inquiétude. Ce qui se passait semblait encore plus grave qu'elle ne l'avait présumé. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'en voyait que la pointe de l'iceberg.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Quand elle eut terminée ses calculs, elle retourna dans ses quartiers. La journée avait été longue et la suivante le serait encore plus. Elle alla dans sa cabine et se coucha, mais le sommeil ne la trouva pas. Toute cette histoire lui échauffait l'esprit et les même pensées tournaient encore et encore dans sa tête. Vers minuit, elle en eut assez.

\- Roberge à Parksan.

La voix ensommeillée du Proxien lui répondit.

\- Léa? Y-a-t-il un problème?

\- Désolée si je t'ai réveillé.

\- Que se passe-t-il?

\- Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil.

\- Que dirais-tu d'une de mes séances de massages légendaires?

\- C'est justement à ça que je pensais, dit-elle.

\- Alors, c'est moi qui te rejoins?

\- Non, c'est mon tour. J'arrive.

Elle se leva et s'habilla en vitesse. Les quartiers de Tom n'était pas très loin des siens, mais elle ne tenait à ce que quelqu'un la voie passer en peignoir. L'image du capitaine devait toujours être protégée. Quand elle arriva dans les quartiers de Tom, il l'attendait derrière la porte en pyjama. Elle se dépêcha d'entrer et la porte se referma alors qu'ils s'embrassaient.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

De son côté, Simon Byrd avait aussi de la difficulté à trouver le sommeil. Il sentait de plus en plus d'hostilité de la part des officiers du staff et il ne comprenait pas. Il ne faisait que son travail. Dire que dans le temps où il avait travaillé avec le capitaine Roberge, ils étaient amis; du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait cru. Il devait lui expliquer qu'il ne cherchait pas à lui nuire, mais le continuum espace-temps était quelque chose de complexe et on prenait de grands risques quand on empruntait ses sentiers. Il se devait de jouer l'avocat du diable. Ce n'était pas personnel. Il devait le lui expliquer. Ils étaient partis sur de mauvaises bases et il était temps de régler ce malentendu.

Plus tôt ce serait réglé et mieux il dormirait. Il était tard, le capitaine devait être couchée, mais la plupart des capitaines étaient des bourreaux de travail, alors il était possible qu'elle travaille encore à cette heure.

Il décida de vérifier sa position. Si elle n'était pas dans ses quartiers, il irait la voir.

\- Ordinateur, localise le capitaine Roberge.

\- Le capitaine Roberge est dans les quartiers du lieutenant-commandeur Parksan.

\- Quoi!

\- Le capitaine Roberge est dans les quartiers du lieutenant-commandeur Parksan.

\- Ce n'était pas une question, se choqua-t-il. Mais que fait-elle là, à cette heure?

\- Raison inconnue, répondit l'ordinateur.

Peut-être qu'elle avait quelque chose à discuter avec le chef ingénieur et qu'ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. Il irait lui parler dès le lendemain dans ce cas. Il se recoucha et s'endormit. Il se réveilla au bout de quelques heures après avoir fait un rêve étrange qu'il avait oublié en se réveillant. Il se rappela qu'il voulait parler au capitaine. Il savait qu'il était trop tard, mais il eut envie de s'assurer qu'elle était bien dans ses quartiers.

\- Ordinateur, localise le capitaine Roberge.

\- Le capitaine Roberge est dans les quartiers du lieutenant-commandeur Parksan.

\- Quelle heure est-il?

\- 308 heures.

Cette nouvelle l'agaça. Si le capitaine était encore avec Parksan à 3h du matin, ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose et c'était inacceptable.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

 ** _Orbite de Mars, 22e siècle_**

Le Ipta réfléchissait. Ce mammifère à la peau mauve pourrait être dangereux, très dangereux. Il ne pourrait le garder emprisonner longtemps, il devait donc prendre une décision maintenant.

Le problème est qu'il ne pouvait agir tant qu'il était affecté par la suggestion télépathique de ne pas user de violence et c'était le cas pour tous ses officiers. Cette suggestion semblait s'atténuer avec le temps, mais tant que ce mammifère était à bord, il risquait d'utiliser encore son étrange don.

\- Chef, dit un le Kepta occupé à la console scientifique. Je détecte un Kepta encore vivant sur la planète.

\- Vous voulez dire un Kepta de l'expédition perdue.

\- Ses signes vitaux sont faibles.

Ce frère d'arme n'appartenait pas à la même époque, il aurait du normalement le laisser mourir, mais il n'avait sans doute pas été affecté par le mammifère mauve appelé Douze. Il pourrait l'utiliser pour frapper au bon moment et régler son problème. Un plan s'imposa à son esprit. Il sourit à belles dents.

\- Ramenez-le à bord et faites-le soigner.


	11. Problème d'image

L'ordinateur avait réveillé Léa à 5h du matin. Elle devait se lever avant tout le monde pour retourner dans ses quartiers sans être vue. Au moment où elle sortait du lit, Tom lui attrapa le bras.

\- Reste un peu plus longtemps.

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible.

Il s'assit sur son lit et la regarda s'habiller.

\- Nous ne mangeons jamais ensembles le matin, rajouta-t-il.

\- J'aimerais que ce soit possible, mais si on me voit sortir de tes quartiers au petit matin, les rumeurs vont faire des ravages.

\- On pourrait se retrouver au mess pour le petit déjeuner à 7h, suggéra Tomal. Ce n'est pas inhabituel pour un capitaine d'aller y manger avec un membre de son staff.

Elle allait refuser, puis elle se ravisa.

\- C'est d'accord. Je serai là à 7h.

\- Je t'aime, dit-il.

En guise de réponse, elle s'assit sur le lit à côté de Tom, mit ses bras autour de lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis, elle se leva et quitta la pièce.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Après avoir pris son petit déjeuner avec Tom au mess, Léa était retournée sur la passerelle. Depuis son retour du Pegasus, elle avait pu parler avec un amiral de Starfleet au courant du projet de voyage dans le temps qui lui avait donné un délais supplémentaire pour enquêter sur ce qui était arrivé. Le commandeur Sternback l'avait laissé tranquille et le Pegasus attendait toujours.

Il n'y avait rien à faire tant que le vaisseau était stationnaire, mais elle avait envie de s'asseoir sur son fauteuil dans son environnement de travail. Ça l'aiderait à se remettre ses idées en place. Ce qui ce passait était plus gros que ce qui lui semblait, du moins, c'était ce que l'enseigne Douze-cent-trois avait essayé de lui dire. Mais que se passait-il donc et pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le lui dire franchement?

À ce moment, Matt entra sur la passerelle. Il était retourné sur le Pegasus avec sa femme et son fils, mais il était revenu le matin même.

\- Permission de venir sur la passerelle, capitaine, demanda-t-il?

\- Accordée.

Il avança et regarda autour de lui.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé à quoi ressemblait ta passerelle.

\- Qu'en penses-tu?

\- Petite et, de mon point de vue, un peu rétro, mais j'aime bien. Elle a un style bien à elle.

Léa se tourna vers son nouvel officier scientifique.

\- Commandeur Byrd, j'aimerais que vous calculiez les coordonnées spatio-temporelles pour un retour au 24e siècle.

\- Je m'y mets tout-de-suite, capitaine.

\- Mais, hésita Matt...

Elle comprit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je planche encore sur une solution. Au pire, je resterai ici. Comme ça, j'aurai disparu pour toi, même si le vaisseau est retrouvé, ça ne changera donc rien pour toi et pour Nathaniel.

Simon Byrd frappa le panneau et se leva.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Le danger pour le continuum espace temps est...

\- Je connais parfaitement les risques, commandeur, dit-elle froidement. Ça reste à moi de décider.

\- Vous êtes le capitaine, se choqua-t-il, et pourtant vous prenez vos décision en fonctions de vos sentiments personnels sans tenir compte des risques pour les autres et pour le continuum espace-temps.

\- Commandeur, dit alors Myriam avec sévérité, vous frôlez l'insubordination.

\- Ha oui! Et bien, elle a fait pire, s'emporta-t-il en pointa Léa! Elle couche avec le chef ingénieur!

Le silence tomba sur la passerelle, tout le monde les regardait, mais personne ne réagissait. Léa était trop estomaquée pour dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Vous ne me croyez pas, dit-il alors avec dépit devant le peu de réaction des autre membres du staff. Non, réalisa-t-il, vous le savez! Vous le savez tous et vous laissez faire sans rien dire! Sur quel genre de vaisseau suis-je tombé?

Myriam White se leva.

\- Commandeur Byrd, ça suffit, dit-elle en élevant la voix! Vous allez maintenant me suivre dans le bureau du capitaine où nous allons avoir une petite conversation sur le respect envers l'autorité.

Son visage se métamorphosa alors qu'il venait de réaliser l'ampleur de son erreur. Il baissa alors le regard et suivit Myriam. Léa le regarda sortir, encore sous le choc. Comment allait-elle rattraper ça? Les ordres de l'amirauté n'étaient que trop clair à ce sujet : l'équipage ne devait pas le savoir. Puis, en regardant ses officiers retourner à leurs occupations comme si rien ne s'était passé, elle réalisa que Byrd avait raison: ils le savaient. Ça ne servait à rien de mentir.

\- C'est vrai, dit-elle alors. Vous le saviez?

Ils cessèrent tous leurs occupations. Rhéa répondit en premier.

\- Personnellement, je trouve que vous faites un beau couple.

\- Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas mes oignons, ajouta Jamar.

\- Je ne croyais pas que c'était grave, poursuivit Douze-cent-trois.

Elle se tourna vers le conseiller Riyax.

\- Qu'en est-il du reste de l'équipage?

\- Le staff est toujours plus proche du capitaine, ajouta-t-il. C'est plus facile de deviner ce genre de chose que du point de vue de l'équipage.

Elle n'était pas rassurée. Elle avait reçu l'ordre de garder sa relation secrète. Si ce n'était plus un secret, nul doute que Tom serait transféré sur un autre vaisseau et ça rendrait leur relation presque impossible.

\- Ne parlez pas de ça aux autres membres de l'équipage, dit-elle à ceux qui étaient présent. J'ai ordre de protéger mon image à ce prix. Et si vous entendez des rumeurs parmi l'équipage, j'aimerais être informée.

Ils hochèrent la tête ou répondirent par l'affirmative. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit devant Myriam et Simon Byrd. Ce dernier semblait dépité, peut-être même un peu honteux. Myriam se tourna vers Kirt Jamar.

\- Lieutenant, veuillez escorter monsieur Byrd jusqu'à ses quartiers où il est confiné jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Il ne serait pas confiné longtemps, pensa Léa, ils avaient besoin de lui pour opérer la console temporelle. Il était en train de former une enseigne à son utilisation, mais elle n'était pas encore prête. Léa savait aussi comment opérer cette console, mais elle n'était pas aussi expérimentée que lui.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

 _Orbite de Mars, 22e siècle_

Le Ipta avait pris possession du Hawking et il se promenait dans le vaisseau, explorant ses moindres recoins. Il avait un plan et ce plan se ferait avec l'aide de cet humanoïde mauve. Il l'avait fait transférer sur le Hawking pour l'éloigner des autres. Il avait dû utiliser des gaz pour d'abord l'endormir et l'y transporter. Il entra dans la section des cellules, le jeune homme se leva et marcha vers le champs de force. Il le regardait avec inquiétude.

\- Avant que vous utilisiez encore votre pouvoir mental sur moi, je tiens à vous dire que votre équipage est hors de votre portée et sous la garde d'un guerrier qui n'était pas présent sur mon vaisseau lors de votre attaque et qui n'a pas été affecté. Il entends présentement tout ce que nous disons. Je lui ai donné l'ordre de tuer un membre d'équipage si vous tentez d'utiliser votre pouvoir sur moi.

\- Comment le saura-t-il?

\- Ne jouez pas à ce jeu avec moi. Je lui ai donné des ordres précises et si je les changes, il a ordre de tous les tuer.

\- Si la finalité de votre plan est de tous les tuer, qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre d'essayer?

\- Ce n'en est pas la finalité. Ils seront saufs si vous faites ce que je vous dis. Désobéissez-moi et ils mourront tous.


	12. Ressentiments

Léa tenta de programmer elle-même les coordonnées spacio-temporelles. Elle y parvint, mais ça lui prit un temps fou. Elle se leva et décida alors de quitter la passerelle. Le conseiller se leva et la suivit. Dès qu'ils furent dans l'ascenseur, il parla.

\- Capitaine, puis-je savoir ce qui s'est passé entre vous et le lieutenant-commandeur Byrd?

\- Nous avons travaillé ensemble, c'est tout.

\- Essayez de vous rappeler. Il y a quelque chose, je me fie à mon instinct.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit alors que Léa réfléchissait toujours.

\- À ma connaissance, votre instinct ne vous a jamais fait défaut, admit-elle. Simon devait être le premier à voyager dans le temps avec le prototype, mais au dernier moment, j'ai pris sa place.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça?

Elle hésita.

\- Cette histoire est classé secrète, mais je peux vous dire que je l'ai fait pour des raisons personnelles qui n'ont rien à voir avec lui.

\- Réalisez-vous que depuis qu'il est sur le vaisseau, il vous accuse justement de faire passer vos intérêts personnels avant la mission et la sécurité de l'équipage. Ça ne peut pas être un hasard.

\- Il m'en a gardé rancœur, réalisa-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers le conseiller.

\- Riyax, j'ai besoin de lui. Je dois trouver un moyen de l'atteindre, de mettre ses différents de côté pour que nous puissions travailler ensemble.

\- Vous devez le confronter à ce sujet et lui laisser parler de ce qu'il ressent par rapport à ce que vous lui avez fait dans le passé. Permettez-lui d'exprimer sa rancœur, pour une fois, sans risque de mesures disciplinaires.

\- Merci, conseiller. Je vais aller régler ça tout-de-suite.

Elle fonça vers les quartiers de Simon Byrd.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Douze-cent-trois entra à l'infirmerie en titubant. L'infirmière orionne s'empressa de lui porter secours, elle le guida vers un bio-lit et appela le docteur. Le médecin vulcain sortit de son bureau et se précipita sur son patient avec son tricordeur.

\- Que se passe-t-il?

\- J'ai des étourdissements, des nausées, et avec ça, un gros mal de tête.

Le Vulcain releva un sourcil en regardant les résultats du scan.

\- Quand cela a-t-il commencé?

\- Ça va et ça vient depuis quelque jours, mais c'est beaucoup plus intense depuis ce matin.

\- Comment est votre sommeil?

\- Je dors mal, admit-il. Que se passe-t-il?

\- Le niveau de sérotonine dans votre cerveau est anormalement élevé, je dois faire des tests supplémentaires.

Douze se releva, il semblait inquiet.

\- Je voudrais seulement que vous me donniez quelque chose contre ça.

\- Il faut traiter la maladie et non les symptômes, enseigne.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on examine mon cerveau, insista le Trentien. Vous devez respecter la décision de vos patients.

\- Vous prenez de gros risques avec votre santé, insista le médecin.

Le regard de Douze-cent-trois se fit plus insistant. Le médecin prit une seringue et programma une dose.

\- Très bien, abdiqua le médecin, je vais vous faire une injection, ça devrait alléger les symptômes, mais si ça empire ou si d'autres symptômes apparaissent...

\- Merci, docteur, coupa le Trentien.

Le médecin injecta le médicament et regarda le pilote quitter l'infirmerie. Quelque chose clochait. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de refuser un examen médical et encore moins de se montrer froid et distant.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Simon n'était plus en colère, il se sentait stupide. Il s'était allongé sur un sofa et réfléchissait. Ça faisait vingt ans qu'il servait dans Starfleet, il avait toujours respecté l'autorité, mais c'était plus fort que lui, en présence du capitaine Roberge, il confrontait toujours et ça risquait forcement de nuire à sa carrière s'il ne trouvait pas un moyen de se contrôler.

On sonna alors à sa porte.

\- Entrez!

Léa fit quelques pas à l'intérieur. Il se releva promptement.

\- Capitaine, si vous venez me réprimander aussi, vous devez savoir que le commandeur White n'y est pas allée avec douceur.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis ici, dit-elle. Je constate que nous sommes partis d'un mauvais pieds et je veux bien vous tendre la main.

\- Je suis allé trop loin et je m'en excuse, dit-il alors, votre vie privée ne me concerne pas.

\- Exception faite de ma vie privée, il y a-t-il quelque chose que vous aimeriez me dire, dit-elle alors?

\- Vous croyez que je vous en veux personnellement.

\- Ça m'a effleuré l'esprit. Après tout, j'ai pris votre place pour tester le prototype, à l'époque.

\- J'étais en colère, c'est vrai, mais je n'y penses plus. Seulement voilà, ça devrait être moi le spécialiste, mais tous mes conseils sont refusés parce que vous êtes plus diplômées que moi sur le sujet.

\- Aviez-vous ces sentiments à l'époque?

\- Oui, admit-il. Je travaillais sur ce projet avant vous et pourtant, ils vous ont parachutés à la tête du groupe. J'ai toujours travaillé sur les voyages dans le temps, ça me fascine depuis mon enfance. Je n'ai pas fait mon doctorat, contrairement à vous. Je voulais travailler sur les applications pratiques et non sur la théorie.

\- Réalisez-vous ce que vous venez de dire?

Simon lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Vous travaillez sur les applications pratiques alors que je suis une théoricienne, n'est-ce pas?

\- Heu... oui, hésita-t-il ne sachant où elle voulait en venir.

\- Nos domaine sont connexes, mais il y a tout de même une différence. Nous nous complétons, nous ne devrions pas être en compétition. Si nous mettions nos connaissances respectives à contribution, nous aurions beaucoup plus de chance de trouver une solution à notre problème.

Il réalisa qu'elle avait raison. Il n'y avait aucune raison de la combattre alors qu'ils se passionnaient pour la même chose. Il l'enviait parce qu'elle avait une expertise qui lui faisait défaut, mais le contraire était aussi vrai.

\- Vous avez raison, soupira-t-il, nous pouvons sûrement sauver cette ligne temporelle sans en devenir prisonnier. Il me vient une idée. Pouvez-vous appeler votre fils?

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais devant son changement d'attitude, elle abdiqua et l'appela. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Lieutenant, dit alors Simon Byrd. Vous rappelez-vous la date où vous avez rencontré votre femme?

Surpris, il tourna le regard vers Léa, elle hocha la tête.

\- Un an après la disparition du Hawking, je me suis rendu à l'Académie pour m'inscrire. Ma motivation était de retrouver le Hawking, mais dès que j'y suis entrée, j'ai croisée Emma en uniforme de cadette. Elle était en première année. Elle m'a posé une question, je ne me rappelle plus laquelle. Nous avons discuté un peu et à ce moment, j'ai su que j'avais la meilleure motivation du monde pour entrer dans Starfleet.

\- Assez pour y rester, même si le Hawking aurait été retrouvée.

\- Oui, sans aucun doute.

\- Il me faut la date exacte.

\- Je peux la retrouver en fouillant dans mes journaux, mais...

Matthew leva un regard interrogateur vers sa mère.

\- Je commence à comprendre, dit-elle. Plutôt que de retourner à l'époque d'où nous sommes partie, nous pourrions revenir un an plus tard. Comme ça, tu la rencontreras, ton fils viendra au monde et nous n'aurons perdu qu'une année au lieu de 22. Commandeur, vous êtes un génie!

\- Un génie en bouteille, blagua-t-il.

\- Plus maintenant. J'annule votre punition et vous ordonne de vous rapporter sur la passerelle pour refaire les calculs dès que mon fils vous aura fournit la date.

Simon sourit.

\- À vos ordres, capitaine.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

 ** _Orbite de Mars, 22e siècle_**

Le commandant Ipta avait reçu des regards septiques quand il avait expliqué son plan à ses officiers principaux, mais comment ces Keptas auraient pu comprendre alors qu'ils n'étaient que des fiers-à-bras sans cervelles. Les Iptas étaient la classe pensante de sa société alors que Keptas n'étaient que de la chair à canon.

Leur mission était d'empêcher la création de l'Agence de surveillance Inter-temporelle et la plupart admettait que d'assassiner Léa Roberge ferait le travail. Cependant, modifier une ligne temporelle demandait de la minutie et avant de compléter sa mission, il se devait d'étudier sa proie et d'essayer de comprendre ses motivations profondes. Il était fort possible que ce meurtre ne change rien ou aurait des conséquence imprévues alors que de faire quelques petits changements dans l'histoire de ce personnage seraient plus efficace.

C'est pourquoi quand, en parcourant les journaux personnels du capitaine Roberge, il avait découvert à quel point de départ de son fils l'avait affecté, il s'était dit qu'il tenait là une méthode moins dommageable pour la ligne du temps. Il suffisait de la mettre dans une situation où ses soucis familiaux l'empêcheraient de créer l'Agence.

Il aurait besoin du pouvoir mental du mammifère mauve pour réussir, et il savait exactement comment le convaincre.


	13. Fin du scénario

Léa Roberge décida, malgré tout, de laisser le staff décider. C'était inhabituel, mais elle leur demandait quand même de sacrifier une année pour qu'elle puisse préserver l'existence de son petit-fils. Tous les membres de l'équipage avait des familles qui devraient aussi faire le deuil pendant un an. Elle ne pouvait demander à l'équipage au complet, ce n'était pas une démocratie, mais elle se devait de consulter au moins son staff.

Après que Matt fut retourné sur le Pégasus avec sa femme et son fils, elle avait réuni le staff dans la salle de conférence et leur expliqua la situation. Sur le coup, personne ne répondit, puis Myriam fut la première à commenter.

\- Pour la plupart d'entre-nous, notre famille, c'est notre vaisseau et nous partons souvent en mission prolongée, alors qu'est-ce qu'un an?

Les autres lui firent part leur accord, puis la voix de Douze-cent-trois se leva au dessus des autres.

\- Mais rien ne prouve que ça marchera, capitaine, même s'il rencontre sa femme avant notre retour, il est possible que ça affecte sa façon d'être dans Starfleet, sa carrière et qu'au lieu d'avoir un petit-fils, vous ayez une petite-fille qui n'a rien à voir avec l'enfant que vous voulez sauver.

Léa le regarda avec surprise.

\- Mon fils m'affirme que ce sera suffisant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait, a-t-il vraiment pensé à comment ce deuil l'avait changé, même au delà d'une année?

\- Préférez-vous rester ici, enseigne?

\- Mon opinion personnelle ne compte pas; il y a plus important ici que mes propres désirs.

C'est là qu'elle se rappela l'étrange discussion qu'elle avait eut avec lui. Elle eut l'impression qu'il cherchait à protéger l'équipage, mais de quoi?

\- Cette réunion est terminée, dit-elle alors, enseigne Douze, restez.

Pendant que les autres sortaient, Léa pouvait voir que le jeune Trentien semblait terrifié. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, elle parla.

\- Maintenant, vous allez me dire ce qui se passe.

\- Tout va bien, capitaine.

Elle s'impatienta.

\- Enseigne, vous avez un air de déterré depuis quelques temps. Vous avez bien tenté de me faire passer un message, mais je ne l'ai pas saisi, mis à part le fait que vous croyez que l'équipage est en danger.

\- Vous vous faites des idées, je n'ai rien fait de tel.

Pourquoi niait-il? C'était évident qu'il avait tenté de lui dire quelque chose.

\- Sommes-nous surveillés? Est-ce pour ça que vous ne pouvez rien dire?

Douze-cent-trois se leva alors, elle vit alors à quel point il était épuisé.

\- Il y a encore un moyen de sauver l'équipage, capitaine, mais pas sans vous sacrifier. Ce qu'ils veulent depuis le début, c'est votre mort. Il aurait simplement fallu que vous choisissiez de rester à cette époque.

Ce discours la prit par surprise. Elle comprit alors que le danger était présent tout autour d'eux. Au même moment, le reptilien qui était sensé être sous sédation à l'infirmerie, entra dans la salle de conférence. Léa ouvrit son tiroir pour prendre son phaseur.

\- C'est inutile, dit-il alors. Ordinateur, termine le programme.

La salle de conférence ainsi que le phaseur qu'elle tenait se volatilisèrent et elle se retrouva dans l'holodeck avec tout son staff, mais aucun autre membre d'équipage. La porte de l'holodeck s'ouvrit, un groupe de reptiliens armés entra et, sous leur regard ébahi, ils ramenèrent leurs prisonniers en cellule, sauf Léa et Douze-cent-trois qu'ils conduisirent directement à l'Ipta. Léa remarqua qu'ils étaient toujours à bord du Hawking, mais le vaisseau était contrôlé par leurs ennemis.

En chemin, elle tenta de questionner le Trentien.

\- Où est le reste de l'équipage?

\- Emprisonnés sur le vaisseau des reptilien et hors de ma portée.

\- Vous voulez dire, hors de la porté de votre don.

\- Exact. Je devais utiliser mon don sur vous et sur le staff pour que vous ne remarquiez pas les lacunes du programme et pour que vous acceptiez cette réalité.

\- Tous les membres de l'équipage, à l'exception du staff, étaient donc des hologrammes.

\- Exactement.

\- Et notre mémoire?

\- C'est aussi moi le responsable, mon don affecte aussi la mémoire.

Ils arrivèrent sur la passerelle où le Ipta s'était installé. Il était assis dans le fauteuil du capitaine. Les reptiliens les poussèrent pour les faire tomber au pieds de leur commandant.

\- Bravo, capitaine, dit-il à Léa. Vous m'avez surpris. Je croyais avoir tout prévu, je ne pensais pas que vous trouveriez une solution à votre dilemme.

\- Avant que vous me tuiez, je dois vous féliciter pour votre ingéniosité, votre scénario était excellent, mais comment avez-vous fait pour mon fils? Il était tellement crédible!

Le reptilien se mit à rire.

\- Mais c'est tellement simple! Quand on veut que la simulation semble réelle, on se tourne vers le réel. C'est bien votre fils et nous sommes bien au 25e siècle. Il y a bien un vaisseau qui s'appelle le Pégasus dehors et vous y avez été réellement téléporté deux fois, la différence est que quand vous reveniez sur le Hawking, vous étiez directement téléporté dans l'hollodeck.

\- Mais comment le Pégasus a-t-il fait pour ne pas détecter vos signes vitaux et le fait que nous ne sommes qu'une poignée sur le Hawking?

\- Mon vaisseau a une technologie très en avance sur la vôtre. Il est sous écran de camouflage et l'ordinateur du Pégasus a été piraté.

\- Je me livre à vous, dit-elle alors, vous voulez me tuer, alors allez-y, mais laissez partir mon équipage.

\- Je ne vous tuerai pas, dit-il alors. J'ai une meilleure idée. Nous allons faire un nouveau scénario, du même genre. Votre pilote effacera à nouveau vos mémoires et cette fois, j'utiliserai une autre tactique.

\- Que voulez-vous dire?

\- J'ai vraiment vu tout ce qui s'est passé dans cet holodeck et même cette nuit avec cet humain avec du poil dans le visage, comment s'appelle-t-il déjà?

\- Tom, murmura-t-elle avec inquiétude.

\- Oui, dit-il avec un sourire vorace. Ce sera très amusant.

Il se tourna vers ses gardes.

\- Ramenez-la et laissez-moi avec le mammifère mauve.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Ils étaient tous sur la passerelle, prêts pour le grand saut et inquiets de vivre une autre surprise désagréable. Le premier saut ne s'était pas bien passé, alors qui sait où ça allait les mener?

\- Les coordonnées sont-elles entrées, demanda-t-elle à Byrd?

\- Oui, capitaine, direction vingt-quatrième siècle, un an et une semaine après notre départ.

\- Allez-y!

La fissure temporelle apparut progressivement devant le vaisseau.

\- Enseigne Douze, allez vers la fissure, maintenant.

\- À vos ordres, capitaine.

Le vaisseau traversa la fissure et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau en dehors du système solaire au même endroit.

\- Enseigne Giona, pouvez-vous confirmer la date?

\- Exactement au moment prévu capitaine, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Contactez Starfleet.

\- Ils répondent, capitaine, dit Kirt.

\- Sur écran.

Sur l'écran apparut le visage de Ryan Blake, avec un grade d'amiral. Pendant, un moment, Léa resta bouche-bée. Le capitaine Blake avait son style de commandement bien à lui et plusieurs de ceux qui avaient servi sous ses ordres le croyait incompétent. Léa croyait cependant qu'il avait un bon instinct au combat et c'est ce qui l'avait maintenu à ce poste, mais elle restait persuadée que ce genre de commandant ferait un bien piètre amiral.

\- Bonjour Amiral Blake, félicitation pour votre promotion.

\- Capitaine, pouvez-vous me dire d'où vous venez exactement? Il y a un an que vous êtes portées disparues.

\- Ma mission était classifiée et connue que d'un petit nombre d'amiraux, j'ignore si vous êtes dans le secret. Je dois parler à l'amiral Janeway.

\- L'amiral Janeway a pris sa retraite. Je la remplace.

Cela voulait dire qu'il était son supérieur immédiat et c'était une bien mauvaise nouvelle. Là où Janeway se montrait conciliante et ouverte d'esprit, il se montrerait buté et intolérant.

\- Je dois insister sur le secret de cette mission, amiral.

\- Je suis au courant, s'impatienta-t-il, le Hawking est un vaisseau temporel. Ça n'explique pas votre disparition.

\- Oui ça l'explique, pour préserver la ligne du temps, nous avons du revenir plus tard. Je vais vous faire un rapport complet.

\- Il me tarde de le lire, capitaine. En attendant, je veux vous parler dans votre bureau, seule.

Elle se leva.

\- Lieutenant Jamar, transférez la communication dans mon bureau.

Il hocha la tête et elle y alla, craignant ce qui allait suivre. Elle s'installa à son bureau et alluma l'écran. Le visage de l'amiral s'afficha.

\- Nous sommes seuls, amiral.

\- Comme je suis votre supérieur, je suis au courant des ententes que vous avez prises avec mes prédécesseurs. Ces ententes ne sont plus valides.

Elle pâlit. Parlait-il de sa relation avec Tom?

\- Vous voulez dire que...

\- Capitaine, ce que vous avez fait est inacceptable et vous êtes chanceuses que je ne vous rétrograde pas pour ça. Vous allez mettre fin à cette relation et je vais faire transférer votre chef ingénieur sur un autre vaisseau. Blake terminé.

Elle resta bêtement figée devant l'écran, incrédule. Il ne lui avait même pas laissé la chance de s'expliquer. Dépitée, elle activa son communicateur.

\- Commandeur Parksan, veuillez-vous rapporter à mon bureau.


	14. Plan B

Dès que le capitaine entra dans son bureau, Douze-cent-trois demanda à aller à l'infirmerie. Myriam accepta sans réserve. Elle trouvait qu'il avait mauvaise mine. Quand il entra à l'infirmerie, il tomba sur le docteur Sermak. Celui-ci alla tout de suite le voir.

\- Avez-vous encore les mêmes symptômes qu'hier, enseigne.

\- Ça empire, se plaignit-il.

\- Je ne peux rien faire de plus si vous refusez l'examen.

\- Il y a cette technique vulcaine que vous avez déjà utilisée sur moi une fois. Ça avait été très efficace.

Le Vulcain releva un sourcil.

\- Je ne vois pas à quoi vous faîtes référence.

\- Quand vous avez mis vos mains sur mon visage, de cette façon.

Il plaça ses mains de la même façon que lorsque Sermak lui avait fait une fusion mentale.

\- Êtes-vous en train de me demander de vous faire une fu...

\- Oui, coupa-t-il, précisément cette méthode.

Le médecin était encore plus intrigué, une fusion mentale n'était pas exactement un traitement médical et l'enseigne se comportait étrangement, comme s'il craignait qu'on l'espionne. Le médecin se dit cependant, que ça l'aiderait peut-être à établir un diagnostique. Il mit ses mains sur le visage de l'enseigne et répéta mentalement la litanie qu'il utilisait normalement au début d'une fusion mentale.

La première fois qu'il avait fait une fusion avec Douze-cent-trois, il avait été étonnée de sérénité intérieure du jeune Trentien. Cette fois, il entra dans un esprit en pleine tempête et cela l'intrigua d'avantage : un changement aussi radical était plutôt anormal.

\- J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer, dit alors Douze dans son esprit. Je ne pouvais le faire par d'autres moyen.

\- Allez-y, émit le Vulcain.

Il lui montra l'arrivé du Hawking au 22e siècle, l'attaque et l'emprisonnement de l'équipage. Il montra la scène où il avait bien faillit être exécuté devant le capitaine et comment son don oublié avait soudainement ressurgi.

Sa mémoire lui était revenue peu de temps après, alors qu'il méditait dans la cellule d'isolement où les reptiliens l'avaient enfermé.

Il lui montra la rencontre avec leur chef et son fameux plan. Il lui montra sa tentative ratée d'avertir le capitaine et la fin du dernier scénario qui avait été effacé de la mémoire des membres du staff.

Voilà ce qui avait causé l'étrange maladie du Trentien. Il devait utiliser son don en permanence et ça l'épuisait. En même temps, l'équipage était hors d'atteinte et menacé d'exécution au moindre faux pas.

Il avait beau être Vulcain, il ne pouvait décrire mieux son état d'esprit que par ce mot qui était aussi une émotion: inquiet.

\- Seulement inquiet, demanda Douze-cent-trois qui, de son côté, était terrifié?

\- Très inquiet, corrigea le Vulcain. Pourquoi me le montrer? Je ne peux pas faire des fusions mentales à tout l'équipage pour les avertir sans que nos ennemis aient des soupçons.

\- Mon pouvoir n'affecte que les groupes, pas les individus et ils les savent. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont laissé un des leurs à bord. Ils vérifient régulièrement son état d'esprit et ils savent que c'est aussi celui du staff. Quand vous avez fusionné votre esprit avec le mien sur Trente, vous avez été capables de le concentrer sur une seule personne.

\- Que suggérez-vous?

\- Nous allons commencer par l'utiliser sur le reptilien qui se trouve à l'infirmerie et ensuite...

Douze-cent-trois lui expliqua son plan, le Vulcain trouva l'idée ingénieuse.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Quand Léa eut tout raconté à Tom, il se mit en colère. Il sera les poings et monta le ton.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire! Pour qui se prend-il pour se mêler de nos vies comme ça?

Léa soupira.

\- Quand nous avons combattu les Komedos, il a été humilié devant l'amiral Janeway et c'est à moi qu'il en veut, expliqua-t-elle. Ça me semble évident.

\- Qui a promu cet imbécile, s'insurgea-t-il? Nous devrions porter la cause en haut lieu.

\- Tom, coupa-t-elle Starfleet n'est pas une démocratie et tu le sais. Nous l'avons tous les deux accepté quand nous avons joints cette organisation.

Il se calma, puis, plongeant la main dans sa poche, il en sorti un petit sac de velours qu'il déposa sur le bureau de Léa.

\- Il y a toujours le plan B.

Léa regarda le sac avec étonnement. Dans le sac se trouvait l'alliance que Tom avait utilisée pour la demander en mariage, au début de leur relation. Il espérait ainsi obliger Starfleet à les laisser ensemble, mais elle avait refusé parce qu'elle considérait qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts pour le mariage.

\- Tu l'as toujours sur toi!

\- Après ton refus, c'est devenu un porte-bonheur. Je la garde avec moi, comme une promesse.

\- Une promesse.

\- Se croiser tous les jours et s'ignorer; se voir en secret et craindre l'opinion des autres : je trouve ça difficile au quotidien. C'est comme si je devais avoir honte de nous alors que je voudrais crier à la face des autres : voici la femme que j'aime. Cette alliance me rappel de rester patient.

Elle ouvrit le sac et en sortie l'alliance. Elle la fit tournoyer entre le pouce et l'index, elle la regarda sous la lumière pendant un court moment, puis d'un geste soudain, elle la glissa à son annulaire. Tom la regarda avec surprise.

\- Tu l'as mise juste comme ça pour voir si elle t'allait bien, hésita-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Tu acceptes ma demande en mariage!

\- Si elle est toujours valide.

\- Bien sur qu'elle l'est, s'exclama-t-il!

Il l'aurait embrassée, mais un bureau les séparait. Puis, il se rappela de la raison de cette rencontre et se rembrunit.

\- Crois-tu que Blake nous laissera ensemble?

\- Non, il a déjà pris la décision de te transférer et, comme tu le sais, il cherche à se venger.

\- Alors c'est inutile, dit-il en regardant la bague au doigt de Léa.

Elle leva la main pour montrer la bague.

\- Ceci ne le concerne pas et ne concerne pas Starfleet, c'est entre nous et c'est pour nous que nous le faisons.

\- Tu as raison, admit-il, mais comment allons nous faire si nous sommes séparés?

\- Nous ne serons pas séparés, dit-elle avec assurance.

\- Mais comment?

Elle se rassit à son bureau et prit un air grave.

\- Dès que nous seront revenus sur Terre que l'équipage aura été débriefer, je vais donner à Blake ma démission. Je quitte Starfleet.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Le Ipta regardait la scène sur son écran avec satisfaction, c'est exactement ce qu'il cherchait : si elle quittait Starfleet, elle ne fonderait pas l'Agence. C'était gagné. Il lui restait qu'à lui faire effacer la mémoire et faire les modifications nécessaires à la trame temporelle. Il devait s'arranger pour que ce Blake devienne amiral et pour que Janeway disparaisse. Quelques petites modifications à la ligne du temps s'imposait. Mais Blake ne marquerait pas l'histoire et Janeway avait déjà fait sa part. L'impact serait mineur.

Sur l'écran, Tomal répondit.

\- Mais que va-tu faire si tu quittes Starfleet?

Le Ipta admit que c'était une bonne question, il devait parer à toute éventualité.

\- J'ai toujours mon doctorat, je vais poursuivre mes travaux et je publierai les résultats de mes recherches. Je pourrais travailler pour Starfleet, mais en tant que civil. Comme ça, je pourrais te suivre dans tes assignations.

\- Je pourrais aussi travailler sur le chantier naval d'Utopia Planetia, proposa Tom. C'est proche de la Terre, on se verrait presque à tous les weekend.

\- Sur Terre, il y a une groupe de recherche sur les voyages dans le temps, mis sur pied par la SFI, il y a des scientifiques parmi le personnel civil, je pourrais m'y faire engager.

\- Tu es le meilleur capitaine que j'aie connu et c'est dommage que tu doives démissionner à cause de moi.

\- Pas à cause de toi, dit-elle avec émotion! Mais à cause de mes choix! Dans la vie, chacun choisit ses priorités. Je n'ai pas été élevée par mes parents biologiques parce qu'ils ont choisi de prioriser leur carrière dans Starfleet. Ma carrière est importante pour moi, mais ce n'est pas ma priorité dans ma vie.

Sur l'écran, il vit alors Tom se lever et contourner le bureau. Elle se leva à son tour et se jeta dans ses bras. Ils échangèrent un baisé passionné.

Dégoûté, le Ipta ferma l'écran. Elle avait décidé de poursuivre ses recherches sur le voyage dans le temps, ce qui était une mauvaise nouvelle. Même sans faire partie de Starfleet, cette humaine resterait dangereuse et pouvait encore amener la création de cette agence. Peut-être devrait-il considérer le meurtre après tout. À moins que... Il se jeta à sa console ajouta des nouveaux éléments à son scénario, puis il se rassit et ralluma l'écran.

Il se décida ensuite de vérifier l'état mental de son Kepta témoin. Pour être certains que ses prisonniers ne découvriraient pas les défauts de la simulation, il avait obligé l'enseigne Douze à utiliser ses pouvoirs sur eux, pour les rendre moins alertes et moins soupçonneux. Le Kepta qu'ils croyaient retenir prisonnier, était là pour prouver que ça fonctionnait toujours.

Pour vérifier son état d'esprit, il suffisait de poser quelques questions, préparées à l'avance. Les Keptas étaient naturellement méfiants, mais sous l'influence de ce pouvoir mental, le Kepta témoin avait perdu une partie de cette méfiance. Les questions étaient posés par le biais d'un petit implant dans son oreille, pour y répondre, il lui suffisait de grogner doucement.

Lui même, toujours sur la passerelle du Hawking était testé par un de ses officiers présent sur leur vaisseau, hors d'atteinte de l'enseigne. Si son état d'esprit changeait, il ferait exécuter l'équipage.


	15. Holo-stratégie

Quand l'enseigne Douze-cent-trois retourna sur la passerelle, il semblait en bien meilleur forme. Il s'était même remis à sourire. Myriam ne put s'empêcher se sourire en le voyant ainsi. La médecine de Sermak semblait particulièrement efficace avec le Trentien.

Peut-être un peu trop même, pensa-t-elle alors. Il avait un air affreux quand il avait quitté pour l'infirmerie et ça ne faisait qu'une heure. Un bon médicament n'aurait jamais effacé d'un coup sa fatigue.

\- Tout va bien, enseigne, demanda-t-elle à Douze-cent-trois.

\- Oui, commandeur, dit-il, je suis en pleine forme.

Il semblait dans son état habituel, mais pourquoi se sentait-elle tout à coup si soupçonneuse?

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

L'enseigne Douze-cent-trois était caché dans les conduits jefferies depuis l'infirmerie, des conduits holographiques, cependant. Il devait trouver le point d'accès au programme, l'endroit où il pouvait appeler la porte pour en sortir.

Normalement dans un programme holographique, il y en avait plusieurs. Dans celui-ci, il n'y en avait qu'un seul et il était située dans un endroit discret pour permettre aux reptiliens d'entrer, si le besoin se faisait sentir, sans se faire remarquer de leurs prisonniers.

Douze était le seul qui se rappelait où était l'entrée puisqu'il avait conservé le souvenir de son arrivé dans l'hollodeck.

L'entrée était située dans les quartiers de l'enseigne Mills, une jeune femme qui se trouvait parmi les otages, mais qui était personnifiée par un hologramme comme les autres. Pour s'y rendre, il devrait passer par les jefferies. Les reptiliens pouvaient visionner ce qui se passait dans l'holodeck, mais personne n'essaierait de voir ce qui se passait dans les conduits, puisque personne n'était sensé y être.

De plus, son double holographique se trouvait sur la passerelle. Il avait accédé au panneau de contrôle de l'holodeck caché dans le bureau du docteur Sermak pour que le reptilien qui se trouvait à l'infirmerie puisse y accéder, et il avait rajouté un hologramme de lui-même et c'est ce même hologramme qui était retourné sur la passerelle.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Après sa conversation avec Tom, Léa retourna sur la passerelle. Myriam lui céda la place. Léa était désemparée par ce qui venait de se passer, mais elle restait imperturbable devant son équipage. Elle n'avait pas encore démissionné, mais elle se devait d'être fidèle à son code de conduite jusqu'à son départ.

Elle posa un regard sur la passerelle, les consoles, l'écran et les officiers qui y travaillaient. Ça allait lui manquer.

Jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'elle atteindrait un jour cette position, mais maintenant qu'elle occupait ce fameux fauteuil, elle s'attristait à l'idée de le quitter.

Commander un vaisseau, ce n'était pas seulement donner des ordres et avoir l'air importante. C'était un grand pouvoir et une énorme responsabilité. Elle influait sur la vie de ceux qui servait sous ses ordres et avait le pouvoir de changer les vies de tout ceux qu'elle rencontrait. Ce n'était pas pour tout le monde, c'était très difficile, mais très gratifiant.

Elle se disait parfois que les choses auraient mieux tourné si elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse, mais, comment aurait-elle pu ne pas flancher sous le charme de cette homme extraordinaire, si chaleureux, si brillant et tellement accessible.

Une voix la fit sursauter.

\- Capitaine, je détecte trois vaisseaux qui viennent vers nous à distorsion huit, dit Jamar. La signature est... breen.

Les Breens et la Fédération n'étaient pas en bons termes depuis la guerre contre le Dominion, de plus, ils étaient responsables de la mort de son mari.

\- Alerte rouge, s'écria-t-elle. Levez les boucliers!

\- Boucliers levés, répondit Kirt.

\- Essayez de les contacter.

\- Ils ne répondent pas, mais nous avons Starfleet sur une autre fréquence.

\- Sur haut parleur.

\- Capitaine Roberge, ici Starfleet, nous détectons trois vaisseaux de guerre breens et nous vous envoyons des renforts. Ils devraient être là dans dix minutes. Vous devez tenir le coup d'ici là.

Léa trouva ça étrange, normalement, la surveillance terrestre était plus élevée, il y aurait du y avoir des vaisseaux plus près et capables d'intervenir dans la minute.

\- Manœuvre d'évasion Alpha, dit Myriam.

\- Oui, commandeur, répondit Douze-cent-trois.

\- Tir de phaseurs, dit Léa. Visez l'armement et le moteurs.

\- Oui, capitaine, répondit Kirt Jamar.

Le vaisseau fut secoué par un tir ennemi.

\- Ripostez avec toutes les armes, reprit Léa.

Un des vaisseaux ennemi fut malmené et s'éloigna. Les deux autres intensifièrent leur tir.

\- Les boucliers sont à quarante pour-cent, s'écria Jamar.

\- Capitaine, dit Giona, je détecte cinq vaisseaux de Starfleet en approche. Ils seront là dans cinq minutes.

Quelque chose dérangea Léa à ce moment. Une intuition, le sentiment que ce n'était pas normal. La façon dont le vaisseau était secoué sous les impacts semblaient irréels. Normalement, c'était plus violent. L'arrivé de ces renforts étaient attendue, mais ça lui semblait trop providentiel. Et que faisaient ces Breens si prêt de l'orbite terrestre?

\- Capitaine?

\- Nous devons tenir le coup, dit-elle alors. Enseigne Douze, passez aux manœuvres d'évasions Delta. Commandeur Jamar, concentrez vos tirs sur le vaisseau le plus rapproché.

\- À vos ordres.

Le vaisseau fut à nouveau secoué par un tir.

\- Boucliers à 13%

\- Timonier, dirigez-nous vers les renforts, impulsion maximale.

\- Oui, capitaine.

Le vaisseau fut à nouveau secoué par un tir ennemi.

\- Nous avons perdus les boucliers arrières.

\- Déviez la puissance à partir des boucliers avants. Temps estimé avant l'arrivé des renforts?

\- Deux minutes.

\- Nous ne tiendrons pas s'ils nous tirent encore dessus.

\- Très bien, retournons au combat, manœuvre d'évasions et répartissez la puissance sur tous les boucliers.

\- Oui, capitaine.

Le vaisseau bougea et réussit à éviter deux tirs, le troisième tirs le toucha durement et il fut secoué. Une console explosa sur la passerelle.

\- Rapport des dégâts, s'écria le capitaine.

\- Nous avons perdus les boucliers et il y a des ruptures à la coque au niveau 3 et 4. Les champs de force sont en places. Les moteurs sont touchés, nous ne pouvons plus nous enfuir.

Étrangement, Léa continuait de se demander pourquoi les secousses n'étaient pas plus violentes. Elle avait l'impression que le combat était orchestré à l'avance sans qu'elle n'ait de vrai choix. C'était sûrement le moment idéal pour faire arriver la cavalerie.

\- Capitaine, trois vaisseaux de Starfleet sortent de distorsion, les deux autres seront là dans une minute.

\- Ici le capitaine Laforge au Hawking, tenez-vous à l'écart, nous allons faire le ménage.

Ils ne lancèrent que quelques salves et les vaisseaux ennemis retraitaient. Léa se demandait pourquoi ils étaient venus jusqu'ici si c'était pour fuir à la première occasion. Quelque chose clochait, elle n'arrivait pas à le mettre le doigt dessus.

\- Capitaine, dit Jamar, le Charlenger nous appelle.

\- Sur écran.

\- L'image d'un homme d'âge mur portant des implants oculaires s'afficha.

\- Capitaine Laforge, on peut dire que vous êtes arrivés à temps.

\- Bonjour capitaine Roberge, je me dois de vous informer de la situation, la Fédération est en guerre.

\- Quoi! Contre les Breens?

\- Contre une alliance entre les Breens et les Romulanais.

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle ne pourrait pas démissionner. Dans une situation de guerre, la loi martiale s'appliquait, aucun officier n'avait le droit de démissionner. Si elle quittait son poste, elle serait accusée de désertion. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un tentait de lui barrer la route et c'était plutôt frustrant. Il ne lui restait qu'attendre la fin de la guerre pour revoir Tom et c'était inacceptable. Elle devait profiter du peu de temps qui lui restait avec lui avant son transfert et espérer que la guerre ne durerait pas.

\- Capitaine, rajouta Laforge, j'ai ordre de vous transférer le lieutenant Tania Atwell qui sera votre nouveau chef ingénieur. Je dois prendre le lieutenant-commandeur Parksan à mon bord.

Tout espoir la quitta alors. Elle était complètement abattue.

\- Combien de temps avant le transfert ?

\- C'est effectif immédiatement, dit-il étonné de sa réaction.

Tous ses officier la regardaient, ils savaient tous et ils semblaient désolés. Ça lui rappela ce moment, quand son mari Nathan avait été exécuté devant elle et que tous les officiers de passerelle la regardaient de la même façon. Elle se révolta, ce n'était pas la même histoire, Tom était vivant. Elle allait l'attendre et pour ça, il fallait plus qu'une promesse.

\- Capitaine Laforge, dit-elle enfin. J'ai une faveur à vous demander.

Elle lui montra sa main gauche avec l'alliance toujours à son doigt.

\- Seul un capitaine ou plus élevé peut marier deux officiers. Je ne peux pas le faire sur moi-même.

Ce n'était plus la peine de cacher sa relation maintenant que Blake avait décidé de les séparer. Laforge lui lança un regard étonné.

\- Bien sûr, dit-il, j'en suis honoré. Vous n'aurez qu'à vous téléporter avec lui. La cérémonie devra être rapide et il ne pourra y avoir de noce. Je suis désolé.

\- Je comprends, je vais me préparer pour la téléportation, Roberge terminée.


	16. Le plan de Douze-cent-trois

Douze rampait dans les conduits jefferies, mais cette fois, c'étaient les véritables conduits du Hawking et non ceux de l'holodeck. Ça n'avait pas été simple d'en sortir sans se faire voir et maintenant, il devait reprendre le contrôle du vaisseau sans se faire voir. Les reptiliens occupaient la passerelle, il devait donc atteindre la passerelle auxiliaire, un petit centre de commande secondaire utilisé dans le cas où la passerelle ne serait pas accessible. Elle était située au niveau 10 près de l'ingénierie. C'était deux niveaux plus haut, il devrait grimper l'échelle à la prochaine jonction. Ensuite, il aurait besoin d'aide.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Simon Byrd entra à l'infirmerie. Il s'était blessé à la main pendant la bataille alors que sa console avait explosée. Il se tenait la main quand il entra à l'infirmerie. Le docteur Sermak prit son tricordeur et alla vers lui.

\- Quelle est la nature de l'urgence médicale?

\- Quelle étrange question, dit-il en montrant sa main?

\- Veuillez-vous asseoir sur le bio-lit pendant que je vous examine.

Simon s'assit et le docteur scanna sa main.

\- Comment est-ce arrivé?

\- Une console m'a explosée à la figure.

\- Hum, dit le docteur en prenant un regénérateur dermique, il faudrait faire réviser les consoles.

\- C'est parce que nous avons été attaqué, docteur.

\- Et je n'ai pas été avertie, s'indigna-t-il!

Simon regarda le docteur avec suspicion. Son comportement n'était pas normal pour un Vulcain, en fait, il réagissait exactement comme le programme holographique médical d'urgence.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Quand l'enseigne Douze-cent-trois entra dans la passerelle auxiliaire, il activa le contrôle et entra son mot de passe. Il transféra ensuite l'accès au système de ventilation vers l'infirmerie.

\- Ordinateur, dit-il, isole une fréquence de communication entre mon communicateur et celui du docteur Sermak.

\- Fréquence isolée.

\- Douze à Sermak, dit-il en chuchotant. Tout est prêt.

\- Je suis prêt, aussi, dit le Vulcain, j'ai neutralisé les reptiliens qui occupaient l'infirmerie. Le gaz neurazine a été attaché au système de ventilation. Tout le vaisseau sera gazé, sauf l'holodeck, la passerelle auxiliaire et l'infirmerie.

\- J'ai transféré les contrôles, vous pouvez y aller.

Il entendit les doigts du médecins pianoter sur la console, puis il entendit un bruit de ventilation.

\- C'est fait, dit Sermak, nous allons devoir attendre quelques minutes et réactiver la ventilation pour pouvoir circuler dans le vaisseau.

\- Là c'est à mon tour d'agir, je dois déplacer le Hawking vers le vaisseau reptiliens pour les maîtriser avant qu'ils ne tuent l'équipage.

Sans attendre la réponse du Vulcain, il s'installa au poste de pilotage et vérifia les informations qui s'y affichaient. Le vaisseau reptilien n'était pas camouflé. Ils n'étaient pas au 24e siècle, mais au 20e, loin dans le passé, loin de toute époque où des vaisseaux auraient pu les surprendre. Pour approcher le vaisseau assez rapidement pour empêcher l'exécution de l'équipage, il devrait utiliser la manœuvre Picard et s'approcher en vitesse de distorsion. C'était une manœuvre qui demandait énormément de précision, mais il était confiant. À l'académie, à chaque fois qu'il avait pratiquée cette manœuvre, il l'avait réussi, ce qui n'était pas le cas de beaucoup de ses condisciples.

Il se concentra. Le médicament que le docteur lui avait injecté pour contrôler sa fatigue commençait à se dissiper, mais il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire et l'équipage serait sauvé. Ce n'était pas le temps de flancher.

Il entra en distorsion et en sortit immédiatement. Le vaisseau ennemi apparu littéralement dans son écran, à sa porté.

Il se concentra sur la non-violence et la paix d'esprit et envoya cette pensée partout autour de lui. Lentement, il sentit la noirceur l'encercler alors que la fatigue s'abattait sur lui, mais il ne devait pas lâcher, sinon l'équipage serait exécuté. Il redoubla d'effort. Il se sentit tomber dans un gouffre et les ténèbres l'accueillirent.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Léa était avec Tomal dans la salle de téléportation. Elle était triste, mais lui était en colère. Sa valise était déjà sur le plateau, alors qu'il marchait de long en large dans la pièce.

\- Il l'a fait exprès, s'écria-t-il. Il savait qu'avec la guerre, on ne pourrait rien faire!

\- Tom, dit Léa avec douceur. C'est le jour de notre mariage, il ne faudrait pas gâcher le moment.

Il se tourna vers elle, totalement désemparé.

\- Quand la guerre sera terminée, nous nous remarierons, sur Proxima... non, ce sera plus pratique sur Terre, devant nos familles et nos amis, avec un orchestre et un buffet.

\- Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux se marier plus tard, abdiqua-t-elle. C'est sensé être un jour heureux et regarde nous.

Il serra à nouveau les poings.

\- C'est trop injuste!

\- C'est le temps d'y aller, dit Léa en montant sur le plateau de téléportation.

Toujours en colère, il prit sa valise et sentit alors une grande paix l'envahir. Léa descendit du plateau de téléportation.

\- Tu as senti ça, dit-elle?

\- Oui, c'est étrange. Je ne ressens plus aucune colère.

Au même moment, les murs de la salle de téléportation se volatilisèrent pour laisser place aux quadrillés de l'holodeck. Plus loin dans la pièce, elle pouvait voir Myriam, Simon, Riyax, Rhéa et Kirt, qui regardaient le décors sans comprendre. Le reptilien était planté là, à les regarder, sans agir.

\- Sermak à Roberge, lui dit alors son communicateur. Je viens de mettre fin au programme holographique dans lequel les reptiliens nous ont enfermés. Je vous suggère d'aller sur la passerelle pour reprendre le contrôle rapidement. Il y a des reptiliens inconscient partout. Il ne devraient pas se réveiller avant une bonne heure.

\- Mais où est le reste de l'équipage?

\- Sur le vaisseau ennemi. Allez sur la passerelle, vous allez comprendre. Je dois aller m'occuper de l'enseigne Douze-cent-trois, il ne répond plus à mes appels.


	17. Épilogue : l'Agence

Léa était de retour sur Terre, au 24e siècle, un an après son départ, tel que prévu. Elle marchait avec l'amiral Janeway le long de la plage à San Francisco. Elles portaient toutes deux leur uniforme de cérémonie.

\- J'ai lu votre rapport, capitaine, ce que vous avez fait est impressionnant.

\- Tout le mérite en revient à un enseigne de seize ans que j'ai dû retourner sur sa planète dans l'espoir que les médecins trentiens trouvent comment le sortir du coma.

\- C'est triste, en effet. Starfleet a décidé de lui décerner la médaille du mérite. Nous attendrons un an qu'il se réveille, mais après ce délais, elle sera remise à sa famille.

\- Il la mérite largement.

\- Grâce à lui, vous avez pu capturer un vaisseau temporel. Il est très en avance sur notre technologie, il nous sera utile pour comprendre ce qu'est cette guerre temporelle.

\- Nous avons pu le ramener ici sans problème. Les ingénieurs ne devraient donc pas avoir de difficulté à l'étudier. Celui-ci n'explosera pas. Ensuite, il faudra utiliser ces technologies pour adapter le Hawking.

\- Et pourquoi donc, demanda Janeway? Pourquoi votre vaisseau?

\- Amiral, vous avez bien lu mon rapport. Ne vous êtes vous pas inquiète de ce que ces reptiliens sont capables de faire? Ils nous ont attendus, ils savaient que nous allions vers Mars au 22e siècle. Ils nous ont maîtrisés en moins d'une minute. Les simulations qu'ils ont faits avaient pour but de voir comment nous réagirions s'ils modifiaient la ligne du temps et c'est ce qui est le plus inquiétant. Ils se proposaient de vous envoyer prématurément à la retraite, de vous faire remplacer par le capitaine Blake et de provoquer une guerre entre la Fédération, les Breens et les Romulans. S'ils sont capables de tout ça...

\- Ce n'était qu'une simulation.

\- Mais cette simulation n'avait que pour but de voir comment j'allais réagir si cela se produisait réellement et ça suppose qu'ils ont la possibilité de le faire. Starfleet ne peut pas combattre ce genre de menace.

\- Que proposez vous?

\- De créer une Agence temporelle qui serait formée d'officiers de Starfleet, mais qui existerait en dehors de sa juridiction. Nous aurions nos propres règles et nous existerions à l'extérieur de cette ligne du temps, pour la protéger. Nous serions dévoués uniquement à la protection du temps. Nous ne serions pas impliqués dans les conflits de la Fédération.

\- Je comprends, vous ne pouvez modifier l'histoire si vous voulez protéger la ligne du temps. Ça soulève une question, si cette agence doit voir le jour, ça veut dire qu'elle existe déjà dans le futur, alors pourquoi n'ont-ils pas agit pour vous protéger?

\- Parce que sans ces événements, je n'aurais jamais été en mesure de vous convaincre de créer cette agence. Mais maintenant que nous avons capturé un vaisseau et tout son équipage, pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi ces reptiliens ne sont pas venu les récupérer? Avec leur technologie, ça ne devrait pas le leur poser de problème.

\- Vous croyez que l'Agence nous protège.

\- S'il nous faut cette technologie pour améliorer le Hawking, ils n'ont pas le choix.

\- Je vais devoir en parler en haut lieu, dit enfin Janeway, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Léa sourit.

\- Vous avez raison, amiral, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial.

\- C'est votre jour, Léa, ajouta Janeway. Profitez-en!

Les deux femmes entrèrent sous un chapiteau, près de la plage. Il était rempli d'officiers en uniforme de cérémonie et de civils endimanchés. Léa examina les invités. Elle pouvait voir Martha Batanides qui était à la fois sa marraine et sa mère biologique discuter avec Myriam White et Giona Rhéa. Plus loin, ses deux pères, adoptif et biologique, semblaient en grande conversation avec Tomal. Tout près d'eux, Amanda, sa mère adoptive, parlait avec une femme qui lui avait été présentée la veille : la mère de Tom. Elle aperçut aussi Matthew, en uniforme de cadet avec sa nouvelle copine Emma. Elle vit d'autres membres de son équipage en conversation avec des officiers de Starfleet qu'elle ne connaissaient pas, sans doutes certains des nombreux cousins de Tom.

Janeway alla à la tribune et prit le micro.

\- Si vous voulez vous approcher, la cérémonie va commencer.

Tous obéirent. Tom alla se placer en face de Janeway, Léa alla vers ses deux pères.

\- Ma chérie, tu es magnifique, dit alors Alan en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Cet uniforme de cérémonie te va à ravir, Léa, renchérit Jean-Luc en l'embrassant sur l'autre joue.

\- Est-ce que tout le monde est prêt, dit alors Janeway toujours sur la tribune?

\- Allons-y, ordonna Léa!

Alan prit son bras gauche et Jean-Luc son bras droit. Ils avaient longuement discuté d'à qui reviendrait cette honneur. Son père adoptif l'avait fait à son premier mariage alors que son père biologique était en mission loin de la Terre à ce moment-là. Léa avait finalement décidé que cet honneur reviendraient aux deux hommes.

L'orchestre se mit à jouer la marche nuptiale, le trio s'avança vers Janeway et Tom. Léa lâcha les bras de ses deux pères alors qu'elle avança vers son fiancé. L'amiral Janeway parla.

\- C'est sûrement une des tâches les plus agréables quand on est capitaine d'avoir l'honneur d'unir deux personnes par les liens du mariage. Quand on devient amiral, ça devient un privilège trop rare. C'est donc pour moi un plaisir et un honneur d'unir le capitaine Roberge et le lieutenant-commandeur Parksan. La route qui les a menés jusqu'ici a été semée d'embûches et nous leur souhaitons maintenant que toutes ces difficultés deviendront le mortier d'un mariage réussi.

Elle se tourna vers Léa.

\- Léa Anna Roberge, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Tomal Parksan du clan Joston, de l'aimer, le chérir, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité, dans la paix comme dans la guerre jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Elle regardait Tom droit dans les yeux et il la fixait aussi avec ce regard brillant qu'il avait parfois quand il la regardait. Elle ne pouvait le quitter des yeux. Elle aurait voulu rester enfermée dans ce moment pour toujours.

\- Oui, je le veux.

Janeway répéta la question à Tom.

\- Oui, dit-il lentement, je le veux.

Ils prirent alors les alliances qui étaient déposées devant eux sur un plateau argenté. Tom passa la bague au doigt de Léa et elle fit la même chose avec l'anneau qu'elle passa au doigt de Tom.

\- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme.

Ils restaient là, à se regarder en souriant.

\- Hé bien, dit alors Janeway ! Allez-y ! Embrassez la mariée.

Il s'approcha lentement et déposa un doux baisé sur ses lèvres. Elle entendit tout le monde applaudir et l'orchestre se remit à jouer.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

« Journal de bord du capitaine. Date stellaire 69428.4, une fois de plus, le Hawking a subit plusieurs améliorations. L'amirauté de Starfleet a enfin accepté ma proposition de créer une Agence indépendante pour protéger la ligne du temps, mon prochain arrêt est donc le 29e siècle où je devrai établir une base. Cette époque est mentionnée si souvent lors qu'il est question de visiteurs du futur que ça semble le choix approprié. Le temps est une dimension comme l'espace et dès qu'on se met à l'arpenter, les époques deviennent aussi des lieux. Je dois établir pour l'Agence non seulement une base physique, mais temporelle. Au travers, le temps et l'histoire beaucoup d'officiers de Starfleet seront recrutés par l'agence, ce qui fait qu'ils en font déjà partie. J'ai donc toute une flotte de vaisseaux.

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi le Q-Continuum était inquiet de voir l'humanité développer le voyage dans le temps. Cela amène une nouvelle dimension où les enjeux des guerres et des quêtes de pouvoir dépassent l'entendement. J'ai passé ma vie à étudier le continuum espace-temps et je n'ai jamais réalisé la gravité de cette réalité. L'Agence porte sur ses épaules le poids d'une immense responsabilité qu'elle devra s'acquitter quoi qu'il arrive et la tâche est colossale. »

Léa ferma son journal de bord et se dirigea vers la passerelle. Elle eut un petit serrement au cœur quand elle vit tout l'équipage de retour à leur poste après tout ce temps. Pas tous, réalisa-t-elle, l'enseigne Douze manquait à l'appel, remplacé par une humaine d'origine asiatique.

Il y avait des mois que le Hawking était en cale sèche pour subir les modifications nécessaires à ses nouvelles fonctions de patrouille temporelle. Léa était maintenant prête à faire le saut. Tout le monde la regarda. Ils étaient maintenant fins prêts à s'embarquer dans cette nouvelle aventure.

\- Passerelle à ingénierie, dit-elle alors.

\- Ici Parksan.

\- Les nouveaux équipements sont-ils opérationnels?

\- Tout est prêt, capitaine. Est-ce je peux faire autre chose pour vous satisfaire?

\- Oui, mais nous en reparlerons ce soir, dit-elle en souriant. Roberge terminée.

Tout le monde esquissa un sourire, comprenant la plaisanterie. Maintenant qu'elle était marié, elle n'avait plus de secret pour son staff et ça la soulageait grandement.

\- Commandeur Byrd, entrez les coordonnées pour une incursion au 29 siècle. Lieutenant Jamar, soyez prêt à lever les boucliers d'invisibilité à mon commandement dès que nous aurons passé la brèche. Enseigne Wong, dirigez le vaisseau vers la brèche à mon signal.

Tout le monde s'activa. Léa s'installa sur son fauteuil et jeta à œil à son premier officier, assise sur le banc à sa gauche.

\- Commandeur White, se décida-t-elle. C'est à vous l'honneur.

White se leva et regarda la faille temporelle s'ouvrir, puis elle se tourna vers la pilote.

\- Allez-y!

Le vaisseau entra dans la fissure : une déchirure de lumière qui émergeait de l'espace. La traversée fut brève et le Hawking émergea au même endroit, cinq siècles plus tard.

Ils étaient encerclés de vaisseaux dont ils ne reconnaissaient pas le design, mais les senseurs détectaient une signature de Starfleet. Ils semblaient les attendre tel un comité d'accueil bien préparé. C'était la flotte de l'Agence, de son agence : des vaisseaux envoyées par les autorités de Starfleet de toutes les époques futures pour grossir ses rangs et prêts à l'action.

À ce moment, Léa eut le sentiment étrange d'être enfin arrivée à la maison.

* * *

 ** _Cela clôt la saison 1 de cette série virtuelle. J'espère que vous avez appréciés._ _Merci de m'avoir lu. La première épisode de la deuxième saison s'intitule : "Le cocon" et elle met en scène le retour de l'enseigne Douze._**


End file.
